Under the Shroud of Shadows
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU Forewarned is forearmed. On the night the Republic falls, Anakin Skywalker flees Coruscant with his wife, his children, his two best friends and the remnants of the Jedi Order even as Darth Sidious takes control of the Republic...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Omen of the Future_ so you'd best read that first or you'll be completely lost._An Era of Twilight_ will now be the title of the trilogy I am working out and this is the first novel of that trilogy. I hope that you like the new, updated, redone version of this story where there will be a lot of changes. This trilogy is set in an Alternate Universe in which some major canon events do occur but most do not. It may stretch from RotS through RotJ but I haven't decided yet. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars, I never have and I never will and I am only saying this once._

* * *

><p><strong>An Era of Twilight:<strong>

**Under the Shroud of Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Jedi Temple rose majestically away from the hustle and bustle of the Senate district with its five spires rising up in the middle and on the four corners of the ziggurat. The tallest spire was known as the Tranquility Spire and Anakin Skywalker remembered that spire as the place where he had been knighted more than two years earlier. He found himself examining the tallest spire before he made his way past the main entrance and into one of the mezzanines that ran along the base of the ziggurat.

As he made his way toward the High Council Tower, one of the four towers that lay in the southwest corner of the ziggurat, Anakin found his thoughts drifting. They strayed mostly to his son and thinking about the son who gave his life in the future to change the past brought a small smile to Anakin's lips. He could still hear his son's last words to him before his Force ghost disappeared and the sincerity behind his words when he spoke of the horrifying future he had been forced to live through.

Anakin was determined to make sure the future his son lived in did not come to pass. He would do whatever he must and one of those things was to never trust a single thing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine told him. Every time he thought about the Chancellor, the image of his son getting electrocuted would come into his mind. Briefly, he recalled that his son insisted that he should no longer trust Palpatine, consider that done, but he should also trust Obi-Wan enough to tell him his secret.

Anakin closed his eyes as he walked. _Can I really tell Obi-Wan? What will he do? _He thought silently opening his eyes. _Will he turn me over to the Jedi Council? Should I risk it? Force, what am I supposed to do?_

_ Trust him like the brother and father figure you say he is._

Luke's words echoed in the vaults of Anakin's mind and he found himself wondering if he could risk trusting his brother with the secret he has held close to his heart since the beginning of the Clone Wars.

"Master Skywalker!"

The familiar, female voice broke through Anakin's thoughts and he turned around before smiling when he caught sight of his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, coming to a stop in front of him. Only sixteen, Ahsoka had grown into a responsible young woman whom the council agreed was ready for a solo assignment in the Outer Rim. Anakin hadn't expected his Padawan to return to Coruscant as soon as she did and he was curious as to why Ahsoka was back so soon.

"Ahsoka, welcome back," he replied. "I didn't think you'd be coming back so soon."

"Neither did I," Ahsoka admitted. "It didn't take us too long to take care of the Separatist outpost the Council sent me to find and Master Yoda told us to return to Coruscant when we were done. You didn't miss me, did you, master?"

"Of course I missed you, Snips," Anakin said placing a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "I need to speak to the Jedi Council right now."

"So do I," replied Ahsoka. "I need to give them my report on the Separatist outpost."

"Well, let's go bug some Jedi Masters, Snips."

Ahsoka laughed before jogging after Anakin as he turned around and strode toward the High Council Tower while Ahsoka grilled him on details of the battle that had occurred over Coruscant only a few days earlier. Anakin, smiling, told Ahsoka of how he had landed what was left of the hunk of junk that had once been Dooku's flagship.

"I thought those ships weren't made for landing," Ahsoka said eyes filling with confusion.

Anakin chuckled. "They aren't. I'm pretty sure Obi-Wan telling me I had to deal with the politicians at the Senate was his way of getting back at me for putting him through that," he said. "But, hey, we survived it."

Ahsoka smiled before she fell silent for a long moment. "Did you really kill Dooku, Master?" she asked.

Anakin stopped walking no more than three meters from the door leading into the Jedi Council Chamber as the memory of what he had done came back into his mind. Palpatine had goaded him into killing Dooku while he was defenseless; Anakin murdered a man in cold-blood because of the Supreme Chancellor.

_Luke said my future master was Palpatine, meaning he is the Sith lord we've all been looking for. That means that Palpatine betrayed Dooku by having me kill him. But why? _Anakin thought before he frowned when he realized he knew why Palpatine had him kill Dooku. He wanted to turn him into Darth Vader and he needed to get his former apprentice out of the way.

And, oblivious to what was going on, Anakin had walked right into the trap.

Obi-Wan was right; Dooku's presence onboard Grievous's flagship was a trap. It just wasn't the trap that Obi-Wan thought it was; it was a trap laid by the Chancellor to help him get rid of his former apprentice so that he may take Anakin as his new one.

"Master?"

Anakin shook himself from his thoughts at his Padawan's word. "Yes, I did kill Dooku," he said quietly.

Ahsoka frowned but, before she could say anything, Anakin walked the remaining three meters to the door leading into the chamber. "I think it would be best if we speak to the Jedi Council now," he said before he stepped into the chamber once the masters acknowledged he was there.

"Skywalker," Grand Master Yoda greeted him. "And Padawan Tano. Come in you will as well, Padawan."

"Thank you, masters," Ahsoka said stepping into the room at Anakin's side.

"A brief meeting this is for you, Skywalker. Requested your presence Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has at the Coruscant Opera House."

At the mention of the Chancellor, Anakin felt a flash of fear and angry surge through him as the image of his beloved son getting electrocuted by the elderly man who had become his secondary mentor before he learned of his deception. He pushed the feeling away and hoped the Jedi Council hadn't noticed it.

Obi-Wan, who was sitting in a seat close to the doors through which Anakin had just walked, narrowed his eyes and Anakin winced inwardly. He was positive his former master had felt those emotions; he could only hope that the rest of the council didn't sense them.

"Very well, Masters," Anakin replied pushing all traces of anger and fear out of his voice in another attempt to prevent the council from sensing those emotions. He lowered his head before turning around and walking out of the council chamber after the masters dismissed him.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the flash of anger and fear that had come off Anakin the instant the Chancellor's name was mentioned and he was positive the rest of the Jedi Council had felt it as well. In truth, Obi-Wan was the only one who reacted to the sudden feelings to where he was positive his former Padawan knew he had felt those emotions. The other Jedi Council hadn't reacted at all.

After Ahsoka finished her report on the Separatist outpost and was dismissed to rest and recover from her mission, the Jedi Masters remained silent although Obi-Wan was positive they were thinking about Anakin and those emotions he had felt. The silence was broken only by the steady breathing of the council members and the _click_ of Yoda's gimer stick upon the tiled floor as he paced the length of the chamber.

"Did anyone else feel those particular feelings coming off Skywalker when we mentioned the Chancellor's request?" Mace asked breaking the silence.

"Felt them I did," Yoda said.

"As did I," Ki-Adi-Mundi said softly.

"Fear and anger," Plo Koon's hologram agreed.

"Why would he be afraid of and angry with the Chancellor? It makes no sense," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head.

"No it doesn't," Adi Gallia said.

Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto were among the few who had as of yet to speak but Obi-Wan knew they were thinking about it as well. It wasn't long before one of them decided to put their input into the situation.

"It seems to me," Shaak Ti said softly, "that Skywalker is more afraid of the Chancellor than angry but I don't know why."

"Know why I do not either," Yoda admitted frowning; his beady eyes fixed on the ground as he paced back and forth.

Obi-Wan leaned back into his seat. "I don't think it was wise of us to send him to the Opera House without giving him the whole story," he said. "If he is truly afraid of and angry with the Chancellor then having him spy on the Chancellor is not a good thing."

The Jedi High Council fell silent.

"Skywalker is closer to the Chancellor than anyone of us," Agen Kolar said. "He is the likeliest candidate for this position.'

"What about his fear?" Adi asked softly. "I agree with Master Kenobi. Having him spy on the Chancellor is not a good thing if he is afraid of and angry with him."

"We need to know why," said Mace. "Obi-Wan, do you think you can speak with your former apprentice and figure out why he's afraid of and angry with the Chancellor?"

"I'll try, Master Windu, but Anakin's stubborn and if he doesn't want me to know then he will not tell me. With him, it's as simple as that. I will speak with him though."

"Very well," Mace said and the council meeting ended.

Obi-Wan waited near the main entrance to the temple as the Coruscanti sun began to sink beyond the horizon for Anakin. He had called him earlier to tell him that he would be back in the temple at sunset because he had something he needed to do. Obi-Wan was positive his former apprentice was going to visit Senator Amidala at 500 Republica but he said nothing about that as he informed his former apprentice that he wanted to speak with him.

Thinking about Anakin and Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan found himself wondering why his former apprentice didn't trust him enough with the truth but quickly realized that he knew why. Anakin didn't trust him because he was a Jedi Master and Anakin likely believed Obi-Wan would turn him over to the Jedi Council as soon as he learns the truth. When Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment, he realized that he wouldn't turn his best friend and brother over to the Jedi Council for breaking the Jedi Code. He didn't know why but he knew that he wouldn't do it, not to his brother.

Obi-Wan found himself standing near the large windows while he waited for his former apprentice to return. The Jedi Temple wasn't silent to say the least; Jedi Masters and Knights walked along the hallways within the temple talking with each other or heading back toward their rooms. The main entrance's doors opened and Anakin walked into the temple looking deep in thought.

Obi-Wan made his way to his former apprentice's side before walking in silence alongside the Jedi Knight while he waited for his former apprentice to notice he as there. Anakin blinked, bring himself out of his thoughts, before turning his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Hello master," he greeted him.

"Anakin, I was expecting you a bit earlier," Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin looked away. "I told you I was going to be late, Master. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Come, let's speak in my room," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin frowned before nodding and following Obi-Wan as he turned around and walked down the hallway toward his room. When he reached the room, he pressed the door release button before stepping into the room and waiting for Anakin to join him. The two of them walked over to the form couch in the center of the room and sat down.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began after a moment of silence as he gathered his thoughts together, "the Jedi Council felt that flash of anger and fear that you were feeling when we mentioned the Chancellor's request." He decided to be blunt and plunge straight into what it was he wanted to talk to his Padawan about.

Anakin stiffened, his eyes flickering with surprise before they cleared of nearly all emotion. "They did?" he asked finally not denying that he had felt those emotions but not acknowledging it either.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. He examined his former apprentice for a long moment. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Anakin."

Anakin looked away, eyes distant. "You'll just tell the council," he murmured.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, "do you not trust me?" Though he tried to mask it with the Force, the hurt was obvious in his calm voice.

Anakin closed his eyes but remained silent for a long while as if he was deep in thought. "It's not that, master, it's just…" he broke off before he opened his eyes and gazed at the Jedi Master. "I don't know how to tell you."

"Just tell me, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "I know you well enough to know straightforward tactics are always your strong suit so come out and say whatever it is you want to tell me."

Anakin remained silent still gazing at his former master. "I fear for the life of my wife and children," he said finally closing his eyes as he added, "and I am angry that everything I knew about someone I once called my friend has been nothing but a multitude of lies."

Obi-Wan remained calm although, on the inside, he was reeling. He knew Anakin and Padmé were deeply in love with each other to the point where he was positive they were married. However, he did not realize the love the two of them had for each other had gone ahead and brought about children. Briefly, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin had said 'children' rather than 'child' but he decided to worry about that later.

"You don't seem angry, Master," said Anakin softly looking down as if afraid to look Obi-Wan in the eye.

"I'm not, Anakin, because I already knew you and Padmé were married," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

Anakin glanced up sharply, eyes wide with shock. "What?" he gasped.

"I put two and two together, Anakin. It wasn't that hard. The concern you had for her on Geonosis, your determination to go to her side when she fell out of the transport, how distracted you get whenever you feel that she's in danger, your longing to return to Coruscant and the kiss she gave you after our duel with Dooku. It all pointed to the same thing."

"But you never told the Jedi Council?" Now Anakin sounded confused.

"You're my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "You may have broken the Jedi Code but I do love you like a brother and I would not betray your trust like that. I did not, and will not, tell the Jedi Council about you and Padmé. However, I believe that you should do so yourself."

Anakin closed his eyes. "Luke was right." The words were whispered but Obi-Wan heard them nonetheless and he frowned but, before he could question Anakin, his former apprentice opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," he said softly.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ahsoka closed her eyes before stretching out with the Force.

She had returned to Coruscant only a week earlier and had spent most of her time resting and recovering from the long journey from the Outer Rim. However, after a couple of days, she grew restless and went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate or the training room to train with the other Padawans who were within the Jedi Temple at the moment. She would have liked to train with her master but Anakin seemed to be so distracted lately that Ahsoka was starting to worry.

Reaching for the calm serenity that was part of the light side of the Force, she slipped into a meditative trance. Her fingers rested on her knees as she sat cross-legged beside one of the lakes in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Her eyelids flickered when someone joined her but she remained calm, her posture still and her mind calm and serene.

"You've grown since we first met on Christophsis," Anakin's voice sounded far away but close at the same time.

"Thank you, master," Ahsoka replied softly not breaking out of her trance.

"However, I still don't see how you can actually meditate like that?"

Ahsoka chuckled bringing herself out of her meditation to look at her master who was sitting cross-legged at her side. "I learned a lot from Master Obi-Wan just as I learned a lot from you," she said.

Anakin snorted. "Master Obi-Wan may have taught me how to meditate but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it," he admitted.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan told me about your dislike of meditation."

Anakin smiled faintly before he placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and stood up. "Do you want to spar?"

"Sure." The sixteen-year-old Togruta Padawan got to her feet before following her master as Anakin led the way out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They entered one of the training rooms to find it empty and Ahsoka unclipped the two lightsaber that hung at her belt while Anakin removed his single lightsaber from his belt. Two emerald green and one sapphire blue blades blazed into existence with a _snap-hiss_ and master and apprentice stepped forward until they were standing across from each other.

The two of them dueled for half an hour but Ahsoka could see she couldn't get the better of her master. She had been his apprentice for two years and yet she still couldn't beat him. Briefly, she recalled the times she watched Anakin and Obi-Wan duel and she realized that Anakin won only a handful of times against his old master. She figured it would take more practice and training before she could beat her master.

"Not bad, Snips," Anakin said lowering his blade. "You just need practice and a bit more training. However, you've only been training for two years so I'm positive you'll learn enough to beat me someday."

Ahsoka smiled. "You haven't beat Master Kenobi yet, have you?'

Anakin glowered. "I've beat him a few times, Ahsoka," he said lowering his blade.

"True. Can we duel…?" Ahsoka began but broke off when a youngling with dark hair walked into the training room.

"Master Skywalker?" the youngling, who looked no more than six years of age, said.

"Yes youngling?" Anakin said turning his gaze to the youngling.

"The Jedi Council wants to talk to you," the youngling said softly.

"Thank you."

The youngling lowered her head before turning around and walking out of the training room. Anakin, sighing, deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt. "Guess we'll have to forego another sparring lesson," he commented.

Ahsoka nodded clipping her lightsabers to her belt. "What do you want me to do now, master?" she asked curiously.

"Up to you. Go back to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and meditate if you want," Anakin said.

"All right…Skyguy," Ahsoka said cheekily and made her way out of the room before her master could catch her cheekiness.

She walked around the Jedi Temple for a while since she had little to nothing to do and didn't feel like returning to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to continue meditating. Briefly, she was surprised when she found herself near the Hall of Healing and she wondered if Barriss was back from her mission yet. Walking down the halls, she noticed that the rooms were pretty empty except for a few apprentices and Jedi Healer Vokara Che, a strict blue-skinned Twi'lek .

"What are you doing here, Padawan? Are you injured?" Che asked frowning when she spotted Ahsoka.

"Ah, no I'm fine, Master Che. I started wandering and I ended up here," Ahsoka admitted.

"Where's your master?"

"Speaking to the Jedi Council."

"I see. Then would you care to assist me, Padawan?"

"All right. What do you need help with, Master Che?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Che smiled before gesturing for the young Togruta to join her and Ahsoka walked into the room before making her way to the Chief Healer's side.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Anakin had to fight with himself to keep from stabbing Palpatine in the back the instant Pestage announced his arrival to the Supreme Chancellor. He couldn't afford to lose his chance at changing the future his son lived in and he knew he would have to deal with the Sith Lord in disguise until he had proof of Luke's accusations beyond his word. He believed Luke but he was positive the Jedi Council wouldn't. Besides, killing Palpatine was not the Jedi way.

Anakin gazed at the Supreme Chancellor who was seated behind his desk dressed in his senatorial robes. "You wished to see me, your Excellency?" he asked inclining his head in greeting to the Supreme Chancellor.

"Ah, yes, Anakin. Come, come, please join me," Palpatine said standing up.

Anakin, struggling to push the image of his son being tortured by Force lightning out of his mind, walked over to join the Supreme Chancellor. The Chancellor turned his gaze to the windows that overlooked the many airways of Coruscant. "The war's almost over, I see," he said.

"Yes, your Excellency. We just have to find General Grievous," said Anakin.

"Good. Once Grievous is dealt with then the war will officially end. I am glad. However…" He fell silent.

Anakin remained silent. He was too busy thinking about his future son to intrude on the Supreme Chancellor's silence.

"I hope you trust me, Anakin," Palpatine said finally breaking the silence.

Anakin blinked. He knew he would have to tread very carefully now. At one time, he would have said he did almost immediately but, after learning about what this monster did to his precious son, he found he could not. However, he couldn't reveal that he no longer trusted the monster that was hidden behind the kindly old grandfather mask Palpatine wore. He chose his words carefully before he said, "Of course," hoping it didn't sound forced.

Palpatine smiled not seeming to have noticed that those words had been forced out. "I need your help, son," he said and Anakin resisted the urge to shiver. " I want you to be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin was shocked out of his mind at the offer. _Him_ a _Jedi Master?_ Anakin wasn't sure if he heard the Supreme Chancellor right and he found feeling happy. The Chancellor felt he was ready to be a Jedi Master and Anakin found himself stunned and giddy.

_You can't trust him, father._

Luke's words brought Anakin back to himself and the image of Palpatine torturing his son with Force lightning immediately intruded upon his thoughts. He struggled to push the image away but he found he couldn't get rid of Luke's words. Anakin knew his son was right; he couldn't trust Palpatine. That meant that Palpatine had ulterior motives for placing him on the council but Anakin couldn't seem to figure them out.

That also meant that he had to tread carefully. He had to avoid saying anything that would alert the Supreme Chancellor to the lack of trust he had in him. He had to remember that Palpatine was a Sith Lord and could sense his deceit if he wasn't careful to hide it. So far, it didn't seem as though Palpatine had noticed anything wrong but Anakin wasn't stupid enough to underestimate a Sith Lord, not after Dooku took his arm.

He carefully chose what words he would say before he uttered them. "Me? A master? I…I'm overwhelmed, sir. But the council elects its own members. They will never accept this," he said, which was true. Anakin knew he wasn't ready to be a master, the fact that he had been so easily swayed by the dark side and turned into Darth Vader was only one example of why he wasn't ready.

Palpatine smiled and Anakin repressed a shiver that threatened to escape. "I think they will," he said. "They need you, more than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the redone chapter 1 of the first in my trilogy and yes, some of the quotes I took directly from **_**Revenge of the Sith**_

**Darth: that's cool. What's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: the birth of the twins**

**Darth: really? This early?**

**Blaze: I don't know how many months along Padmé was during this part of RotS so I decided to say she was eight months along**

**Darth: premature?**

**Blaze: yup. It'll suit the plot well. Please review, they are much appreciated, and I hope you like the redone chapter 1 of the redone version of **_**An Era of Twilight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**molesmt: **I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and here is the next chapter

**annependragon: **thank you for your review

**laureas: **I'm glad you liked the first chapter and the first version of this story. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Padmé Skywalker sat beside her husband on the form couch in the living room in her apartment while the protocol droid her husband had given her, See Threepio, handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Threepio," she said gently.

"You're welcome, Mistress Padmé," Threepio said before he walked away.

Padmé sipped the tea before glancing at her husband. "You seem distracted, Ani," she said.

Anakin sighed eyes halfway closed. "The Chancellor wants me to accept a position as his personal representative on the Jedi Council," he said.

"That's wonderful news," Padmé said eyes widening.

"I'm not ready to be a master, Padmé," Anakin said softly opening his eyes fully before he gazed at her. "I know I'm not." He stretched out a hand before resting it on Padmé's abdomen, a small serene smile crossing his facial features when one of the babies kicked. Padmé knew she was going to be having twins but she didn't know the sexes of her children, not yet at the very least. She refused to let the medic tell her of whether she was having a boy or a girl; she wanted it to be a surprise for both herself and her husband.

Anakin was much more relaxed than he was just after the Battle of Coruscant ended. However, that hadn't lasted long because, that night, he changed. He was much more relaxed and every time he came to visit Padmé, he would gently touch her abdomen and comment on how beautiful their children would likely be.

Padmé decided to turn the subject away from Supreme Chancellor's decision. "What do you think we should call the baby when it's born?" she asked resting her hand on her swollen abdomen. "I was thinking of some boy names as well as girl names since I found out I was pregnant."

Anakin touched her abdomen again. "If it's a boy, I say Luke," he said quietly.

Padmé was startled because that was the name she had wanted to give to one of the babies if one of them ended up being a boy. Briefly, she wondered if the Force somehow told her husband of what to name their children. When she repeated the question aloud, Anakin glanced up briefly startled.

"It was…something like that." He said nothing more on the subject and, instead, asked, "What if it's a girl?"

"I say Leia," Padmé said softly.

"I like it."

Padmé was silent for a long moment. "What do you think it's going to be, Ani?" she asked finally.

The serene smile crossed her husband's face again as he tenderly trailed his finger over her abdomen. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want him or her to be healthy when he or she is born," he said softly.

_Impending fatherhood has changed him,_ Padmé thought. "What do you want it to be?" she asked finally.

"I think I already answered that question, Padmé. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."

"Humor me."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "A boy," he said finally with a soft look in his eyes.

Padmé smiled. "I wouldn't mind a little girl," she admitted.

Anakin smiled before chuckling. "Any little girl of yours will probably follow in your footsteps, Padmé," he said.

"Who's to say a little boy won't follow in my footsteps?"

Anakin shrugged. "Intuition," he said.

"Father's intuition doesn't exist."

"No? Well, the Force does exist."

"The Force is telling you that if it's a boy then he'll follow in your footsteps."

"Hopefully not in all of them," Anakin admitted. "I've made too many mistakes in my life and I certainly don't want my son, if it is a boy, to make the same ones."

"I can understand that. None of us want our children to make the same mistakes we made," said Padmé smiling.

Anakin gently kissed her on the lips before getting to his feet. "I'd better get back to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan can cover for me for only so long after all."

Padmé was startled. "Obi-Wan?"

"He knows about us. He figured it out long ago and I confirmed it," Anakin said. "But don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

Padmé nodded slowly. She knew she could trust the Jedi to keep his word but she felt a bit worried at someone knowing about the marriage between her and Anakin. "All right, Ani. I'll see you later then," she said.

"Goodbye, Padmé," Anakin said before he kissed her again and left the apartment.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Anakin entered the Jedi Council Chamber deep in thought and was barely aware of the fact that the eyes of the entire council were on him. He was brought out of his thoughts, which were mostly on Luke's words and his son's impending birth, by a gently nudge through the Force delivered by Obi-Wan.

"Skywalker," Mace began, "Chancellor Palpatine has instructed us to appoint you as a member of the Jedi Council."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda said.

"I understand," Anakin replied and he really did; it was disturbing for the Chancellor to appoint him to the Jedi Council when he was, in no way, ready to become a master.

"You are on the council," Mace said, "but we do not grant you the rank of master."

If Anakin had not been warned by Luke to not trust Palpatine and look at things in a different light then he might have been angry. Instead, however, he merely inclined his head and took a seat beside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched him with narrowed eyes, hand resting on his beard while his eyes examined him.

The topic of discussion was the crisis on Kashyyyk as well as the location of General Grievous who was on Utapau.

If Anakin hadn't been so deep in thought then he probably would have offered to go to Kashyyyk and help out the Wookiees.

"Go I will," Yoda said. "A good relationship with the Wookiees I have."

Master Yoda was unanimously voted to go on the mission.

"That still leaves who will go to Utapau to defeat General Grievous," said Mace.

"I think," Adi said, "that Obi-Wan should go. He has a history with Grievous and I feel he will be able to take him out."

Obi-Wan was silent and Anakin was surprised to find his eyes were still examining him. "With all due respect," Obi-Wan said turning his attention to the other Jedi Masters, "I believe my place is here. While I may have more history with General Grievous, I believe that anyone would be able to capture or kidnap him."

"You believe your place is here?" Mace echoed.

"Yes, I feel in the Force."

Yoda narrowed his eyes and Anakin noticed he was gazing at him as well. He met the gaze of the wizened Jedi Master before looking away. "Agree with Master Kenobi I do," Yoda said finally. "Here his place is. The will of the Force it is. Nominate Shaak Ti I do to go to Utapau."

"I second that nomination," Agen Kolar said.

"All in favor?" Mace said and the majority of the council inclined their head in agreement with Yoda's words. Anakin was one of the very few who remained still but that was because of how deep in thought he still was.

"Very well, I will go," Shaak Ti said.

"Is that all?" asked Mace. When no one spoke up, Mace closed the meeting with a "May the Force be with you."

Anakin left the chamber at his master's side, brought out of his thoughts by Mace's words, and stopped when Obi-Wan stopped as Shaak Ti came to his side. "Master Ti," Obi-Wan greeted her.

"Master Kenobi. I am surprised you did not agree to go to Utapau to take care of Grievous," Shaak Ti admitted.

"I feel my place is here," replied Obi-Wan glancing at Anakin who frowned at the look his master had given him.

Shaak Ti looked faintly surprised before she nodded. "I shall take my leave now."

"May the Force be with you, Master Ti," Obi-Wan said.

Shaak Ti inclined her head. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi," she replied before she walked away.

"Master?" Anakin said and Obi-Wan glanced at him.

"Yes Anakin?"

Anakin simply gazed at him for a long moment. "Why didn't you go to Utapau, Master?" he asked finally. "Did the Force really tell you that you needed to stay here?"

"No," Obi-Wan said calmly. "Well, it did partially. I feel I have to stay here because I feel you're going to need me soon."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Now Obi-Wan sounded genuinely confused. "I just feel this way."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond but, before he could, his comlink beeped. Anakin glanced at it before pulling it out and activating it. "Skywalker here," he said into it.

"Master Ani, please come quick," Threepio's voice sounded urgently over the comm.

"What's the matter, Threepio?" Anakin asked worry coloring his voice.

"Mistress Padmé has gone into labor, Master Anakin, and we can find no one to take her to the medical facility," Threepio said. "Mistress Padmé insists that it's the real thing, Master Anakin. We need to get her to a medical facility and quickly."

Anakin's eyes went wide. "I'm on my way, Threepio," he called before he deactivated the comlink and put it away before taking off down the hallway. He was a bit surprised to find Obi-Wan running after him even though Obi-Wan had only heard one side of the conversation.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked panting as the two Jedi skidded to a halt next to a speeder outside of the Jedi Temple.

Anakin was on the verge of panicking so he didn't bother checking his surroundings to see if anyone was listening as he blurted out, "Padmé's in labor, Master. My children are being born now."

Obi-Wan blinked still infuriatingly calm. "Calm down, Anakin. Panicking will not help Padmé. Take a deep breath," he instructed softly.

Anakin swallowed before taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart even though his mind was still reeling. His son was being born a month early; he wasn't supposed to be born until a month from now.

_Focus, you're panicking again, Anakin. Deep breath. In and out. Calm down, use the Force,_ Obi-Wan's voice instructed him gently in his mind before he climbed into the speeder's pilot seat.

Anakin climbed into the passenger seat. "Master, we need…" he began.

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied before he started the speeder up and flew rapidly away from the Jedi Temple. While he wasn't a speed demon like Anakin, Obi-Wan was able to make it to 500 Republica in little to no time at all. However, he had barely landed the speeder when Anakin leapt out of it and ran into the apartment building.

Padmé was gasping on the form couch, her voice contorted in pain as she let out a shriek of agony. "Ani, help me," she cried.

"I'm here, Padmé, I'm here," Anakin said rushing to Padmé's side just as Obi-Wan entered the apartment building. "Master, help me."  
>Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin's side before reaching out to help Padmé to her feet. "Threepio," Anakin called, an edge of hysteria in his voice, "call the medic. Tell her we're coming." Padmé had informed him of who her medic was when he spoke to her earlier that day when he had been curious and asked her.<p>

"Yes Master Anakin," Threepio said.

While he contacted the medic, Anakin and Obi-Wan teamed up to guide Padmé to the speeder. Padmé was no longer screaming in pain, for that Anakin was glad because he couldn't bear to hear his beloved wife in pain, but she was still panting from exhaustion. When they got her into the speeder, Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly flew them, and Threepio whom Anakin had placed, using the Force, in the backseat beside Padmé, toward the medical facility.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan instructed watching his former Padawan pace back and forth worry creasing his forehead. "Padmé will be all right, Anakin."

"But she's a month early, Master," Anakin protested eyes wide with worry and near panic. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Anakin, you're worrying too much. Padmé will be fine. You need to calm down," Obi-Wan said. "Panicking is not helping Padmé anymore than it is helping you or your child." Obi-Wan still wasn't sure how Anakin knew Padmé might be having more than one child so he opted for simply using the singular version for now.

"But…"

"No 'buts' Anakin, sit!"

Anakin gazed the Jedi Master before taking a seat although Obi-Wan could see the worry glittering in the depths of his azure eyes. "She'll be all right," he said softly.

"How do you know that, Master? How can you be so optimistic all the time?"

"It is better to look at the glass as half full rather than half empty. And I know Padmé will be all right because she's strong and she's stubborn and you know she is."

Anakin drew in a shuddering breath. "Y…You're right, Master," he said. "I guess…I was…just worrying something would…go wrong and I'd never get to see my son."

Obi-Wan wondered how his brother knew he would be having a son but he decided against asking.

The medic walked out of the room at that moment. "Which of you is the father?" she asked softly.

"Is my wife all right?" Anakin demanded leaping to his feet and rushing to the medic's side. Since medics were not allowed to disclose anything their patients tell them unless their patients told them they could, Anakin knew his and Padmé's secret would remain a secret. That was why he spoke freely about his relationship with Padmé within the confines of the medical facility.

"Yes, your wife is fine," the medic said. "She's asking for you. She's almost ready to give birth."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Padmé had been in labor for five hours and that did nothing to help Anakin get over his fear that something would go wrong. Now that he knew something wouldn't go wrong, he was calmer than he was when he first learned his wife had gone into labor.

"I'll wait out here," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded before he slipped into the room behind the medic.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only an hour since Anakin entered the room, he left it with a serene smile on his face and happiness and love glowing in his eyes. Obi-Wan stood up before walking to his brother's side. "How'd everything go?" he asked.

"Great," Anakin said softly. "Padmé gave birth to two beautiful twins; a boy and a girl. We named them Luke and Leia."

"Congratulations, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, master. Would you like to come and see them as their honorary uncle?"

Obi-Wan was stunned by the words. _Uncle?_ "Uncle?" he repeated out loud.

"You're my brother, Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly, "so that means you are Luke and Leia's uncle. Come and see them, Obi-Wan." Without waiting for Obi-Wan to reply, he turned around and slipped into the room.

Seeing as he probably had no choice, Obi-Wan got to his feet and walked into the room. Anakin was sitting in a chair beside Padmé carrying a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket while Padmé was holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Anakin, smiling, stood up before walking to stand in front of Obi-Wan.

"This is Luke, Obi-Wan," he said softy the love was very strong in his voice. "Padmé's holding Leia."

"He's beautiful, Anakin," Obi-Wan said examining the baby that Anakin held lovingly and tenderly in his arms almost as if the baby was a fragile angel that could break at any given moment. "They both are."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Padmé said.

Obi-Wan stepped back before examining his former apprentice. "What will you tell the Jedi Council?" he asked.

Anakin froze but Obi-Wan doubted anything could erase the love and happiness that glowed in his deep azure gaze. "I don't know if I can tell them, master. For now, I think it'll be best to keep it a secret."

He was silent for a moment. "Master, can I talk to you alone?" He added almost as if coming to a decision in his mind.

"Of course Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. He watched as Anakin handed Luke to Padmé, looking very reluctant to let go of his son, before following Obi-Wan as he led the way out of the room.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Anakin didn't know why he had come to the decision to tell Obi-Wan about Luke's visit from the future but the Force was telling him that his decision was the correct one. He could only hope his master would believe him but, even if he didn't, he still followed the will of the Force by telling him.

The two of them entered a private room near where Padmé was resting with her twin children. Obi-Wan sat down in a chair in the room while Anakin paced in front of him unsure of how to start. "Master," he began softly, "after the Battle of Coruscant, I went to visit Padmé. I stayed the night in her apartment after she told me that she was pregnant. But I couldn't get to sleep because I kept having nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth so I decided to get some fresh air."

"Something strange happened next, Master." Anakin lifted his gaze to look his master in the eye and told him everything that Luke had told him. His voice shook and his eyes filled with tears as he informed his master that, in Luke's future, he became a dark lord of the Sith known as Darth Vader. He told him of what occurred from when Alderaan was destroyed to when he sacrificed his life to save his son.

"All of Luke's words, they were true. The Force practically sang with the sincerity behind his words. The future he lived in, it all came to pass and it was my fault. Luke told me that he gave up on a chance to return to the living to come back in time for a once in a lifetime chance to save me from the dark side. He felt that if he could save me from the dark side when I had been in its iron-grip for twenty some odd years then he could save me before I even turned. He told me the first thing I needed to do in order to prevent the future he lives in from coming to pass is to trust you like the brother and father figure you are to me. That is why I'm telling you this, Master, because you're my best friend, my brother, the father I never had."

Anakin had sunk to his knees at sometime during his narrative and now had his face buried in his hands, tears falling from his eyes. He was surprised when a felt a gently hand rest on his shoulder and he glanced up to find his master kneeling beside him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly.

"I'm sorry, master," Anakin whispered looking down.

"Whatever for?"

"For…" Anakin broke off.

"You are not to blame for something that hasn't even happened yet, Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"You believe me?"

"Yes, Anakin. The Force, itself, showed you that the Force ghost of your son from the future was telling you the truth and I trust the Force so I believe you. Anakin, Darth Vader will not come into being, one way or another."

Anakin gazed up at his former master. "But what if…?" he began.

"No 'buts', Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly.

Anakin closed his eyes feeling tears slide from behind the closed eyelids. "Master, can you promise me something?" he whispered finally not lifting his head.

"What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin took a deep breath before meeting Obi-Wan's gaze. "If I should ever turn to the dark side, Master, promise me that you will not let me remain that way; if you cannot turn me back then promise me you will kill me."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide with shock. "I can't do that, Anakin," he protested.

"Please master, please!" Anakin said gazing imploringly at his master.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "I can't make that promise, Anakin," he whispered, "you're my brother and I love you."

"I love you too, brother, but please, I beg you to do this for me. Make this promise for me, please."

Tears filled Obi-Wan's eyes and, as Anakin watched, he slowly wiped them away but a single tear cascaded down his cheek before disappearing into his beard. "I promise, Anakin," he whispered in a tone of voice that clearly stated how reluctant he was to make such a promise to the young Jedi Knight whom was his brother in everything but blood.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 2**

**Darth: I liked it. Is this going to be a long story?**

**Blaze: maybe twenty some chapters, maybe only fifteen but definitely more than ten**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: I hope you like this chapter. I hope the characters aren't too OOC but I really do think Obi-Wan cared about Anakin too much (he did tell him he loved him on Mustafar) to not be able to make a promise like the one Anakin asked him to make in this story**

**Darth: that's obvious**

**Blaze: oh shut up. Please review and I will post chapter 3 a week from today…or this weekend. Haven't decided yet. It depends on how many reviews I get I suppose as well as when I finish it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FireShifter: **Glad you liked those parts. Here's the update you wanted. Thanks for the review.

**annpendragon: **Thank you for the review and neither do I. Poor Obi.

**Valairy Scot: **Thank you. I decided that Ani and Obi have more trust between each other than in canon.

**Forensic Fan '93: **Thank you for your review. I don't know yet although I probably will considering why they were separated in canon. Yes, Padmé will live though. I will say that much

**laureas: **Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi: **It'll definitely be different from canon RotS but thank you for your review and here is chapter 3.

**A/n I have decided that this story is going to be a short story, only seven chapters long and **_**An Era of Twilight**_** will be a series of oneshots, short stories and novels. The next one in the series is going to be a full-fledged novel.**

**Chapter 3**

_The future is always in constant motion and a single event, a single second, could change the course of the future forever. _

_ Time is a fickle thing; it can change when and where a specific event shall occur at any given moment._

_ Sometimes, this is a good thing._

_ Other times, it is not._

_ It depends on the point of view of all those affected._

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Chancellor Palpatine gazed out at the speeders that drove back and forth past the large windows of his office. His thoughts drifted as he closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force; he could sense a sense of happiness emitting from his future apprentice and he couldn't help but frown. Skywalker shouldn't be feeling happy, the Chancellor had seen the visions Skywalker would experience and they weren't suppose to make him feel happy. He was supposed to feel upset and determined to save his wife from certain death during childbirth.

So why was he feeling such strong waves of happiness?

Palpatine stretched out further but he couldn't seem to sense the source of the young Jedi Knight's happiness. It was as if the Force itself had placed a shield that prevented him from feeling the source; in truth, it felt as if there was a brilliant Force presence that blinded the darkness and forced Palpatine to retreat before he could find the source of the happiness.

Scowling angrily, Palpatine slammed his finger on his comlink to call Pestage into his room. He had to find out what was going on and he knew the perfect, undetectable person to get the job done.

"Yes, Chancellor?" Pestage asked coming into the office and lowering his head in greeting.

"I wish to speak with Senator Amidala. Will you please contact her and ask her to come by my office?'

"Yes Chancellor."

While Pestage contacted the senator, Palpatine leaned back in his seat, eyes closing slightly. _Something was not right, _he thought eyes opening before narrowing as he continued to gaze through the large window. He decided he would ask the senator even though he knew the senator from Naboo was stubborn and would likely tell him nothing he wanted to know.

Palpatine would still ask; perhaps by simply studying the senator who was the wife of his future apprentice he would find the answer he wanted.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Luke was, by far, the most beautiful baby Anakin has ever seen in his life and he was only a week old. His brilliant blue eyes gazed up at Anakin and the young Jedi Knight could almost see the wisdom that would someday glow in his son's azure eyes. As he rocked the baby back and forth in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder how different his beloved son's life would be from the one he had left to warn his father.

_It'll be different because I will not become Vader. I will not let Alderaan be destroyed. I will not let Obi-Wan or Padmé die. I will not mutilate my own son. And, most importantly, I will not let Palpatine hurt my son,_ Anakin thought firmly before he gently placed a kiss upon his son's brow.

"Fatherhood suits you," Obi-Wan commented stepping to Anakin's side. "You seem…calmer, more in control, happier."

Anakin smiled gently at his former master, his eyes shining with the love he felt for his son. "I don't want to be the father I was in Luke's future," he said quietly the smile slowly fading as he thought about Vader and what he did to his beloved son.

"You were not you then," Obi-Wan said gently knowing full well that Anakin was referring to the future Luke told him of when he was Vader.

"A part of me was him just as a part of him lives in me, Master," said Anakin. "There are some things about me that will never change."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, Anakin, but that is the way it is with everyone."

Anakin sighed softly. "What if it does end up happening, master?" he asked softly.

Luke began crying at that moment and Anakin glanced sharply down at his son before gently rocking him back and forth, murmuring softly to him.

"Luke agrees with me. Don't think about it. It will not happen. Your son came back to save you from the dark side, giving his life in the process and he did it for precisely this reason. Tell me, Anakin, when are you going to tell the Jedi Council about the Chancellor?"

Anakin was surprised. "I thought you were going to," he protested.

"Do you honestly think they will believe me?"

"What makes you think they'll believe me? I can't very well tell them my son from the future told me. They'd kick me out of the Order after they declare me crazy. I can't do anything until I get proof."

Obi-Wan caressed his beard in thought eyes narrowed. "You're right, Anakin," he said finally. "Proof; that's all you need to convict the Chancellor."

"What about the Chancellor?" Padmé asked walking over to join them.

"Nothing to concern yourself over, Senator," Obi-Wan said smoothly. "We were merely discussing the Chancellor deciding to ask Anakin to be placed on the Jedi Council."

_Nice save, master,_ Anakin sent through their bond.

Obi-Wan did not respond although Anakin felt faint humor come off his former master. "Now, I do believe it is time for my former apprentice and I to take our leave. We are bound to be missed at the Jedi Temple soon and your Padawan is likely suspecting something, Anakin. I would seriously consider telling her."

"I will…when I find the right words to say, Master," replied Anakin. He kissed his son on the forehead before handing him to Padmé. "I'll see you later, Padmé."

Padmé hugged him, being careful to avoid squeezing Luke. "Goodbye, Ani," she said before she stepped back and Anakin turned around before following Obi-Wan out of the senator's apartment.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ahsoka finished putting the bacta patches away before lowering her arms, which ached from how much work she had been doing for Master Che. Ever since her master had been placed on the council, she had hardly gotten to see him and so she found herself spending more and more time with the Chief Healer of the Jedi Temple. She didn't mind it all the time; the sterile white environment gave her peace of mind but Che made sure she had something to do every time she came by.

"Ahsoka," Che called walking into the room.

"Yes Master Che?"

"Your master's here."

Ahsoka inclined her head to the Twi'lek healer before walking past her and out of the room. Anakin was leaning against the wall opposite the door with a serene look in his eyes that seemed an odd sight to behold when on the face of the Jedi Knight. He practically radiated happiness but Ahsoka could tell he was attempting to control his emotions so as to avoid letting someone feel them.

"Hey there, Snips. I see you found something to occupy your time," Anakin said straightening up with a faint smile. "I'm sorry I haven't been around the past couple of weeks. The Council has had me running back and forth since I was appointed to it. It makes me want, more than ever, to give up the blasted council position the Chancellor made them give me."

Ahsoka frowned. "The Chancellor asked the council to give you a position on it?" she asked confused.

"I was just as confused," Anakin admitted. "Come, Ahsoka, let's go to one of the training rooms. I haven't sparred with anyone in three weeks; I'm afraid I'm going to get rusty."

Ahsoka snorted a chuckle. "You're already rusty, master."

"Hey," Anakin protested in mock indignation. "Watch your cheek, Padawan."

Ahsoka smirked cheekily before saying, "I mean, I could easily kick your butt to Naboo and back."

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Anytime, old man."

"Who are you calling old? Master Obi-Wan is the old one."

"Don't call him old to his face, master."

"Eh, I do it all the time. Come on before there aren't any empty training rooms to train in."

Ahsoka nodded before following her master as Anakin walked away from the Hall of Healing. The two of them managed to find an empty training room and immediately began sparring; their lightsabers, green and blue, clashed as they danced around each other seeking an opportunity. After two years of training, Ahsoka had gotten rather adept at lightsaber combat although she was still hard-pressed to beat her more experienced master. Every time she sparred with her master, she had to remind herself that she would need experience in order to beat him. In truth, Anakin was always hard-pressed to beat his master even if he has done so on some occasions in the past.

"You are getting very good, Snips," Anakin said breaking the young Togruta out of her thoughts. "More practice and training and you'll be able to beat Master Windu someday."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I don't think anyone can beat Master Windu, except Master Yoda."

"Good point. But still, I think you could do it someday. You'll be a great Jedi Knight, someday, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka beamed in pride at her master's words.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Anakin!"

Anakin glanced up from where he was sparring against his apprentice before he signaled a halt. "Yes master?" he said as Obi-Wan walked over to join him gray blue eyes taking in the scene with two quick glances.

"The Chancellor has contacted the Jedi Council. He wants to talk to you," Obi-Wan said eyes guarded.

Anakin's eyes grew guarded as well. He and his former master were the only one who knew of what the Supreme Chancellor really was but had as of yet gathered the proof needed to bring it to the attention of the council. It was getting to the point that Anakin was about ready to go to the Jedi Council and tell them everything he knew, even if it meant getting kicked out of the Jedi Order.

_Patience, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan's voice whispered in his mind. _Focus on the now. The Chancellor cannot know you know who he is._

_ I know, master, _Anakin replied silently. Out loud, he asked, "Would you mind sparring with Ahsoka for awhile while I speak with the Chancellor?"

"Very well, I certainly have nothing better to do," said Obi-Wan.

"Are you regretting not going to Utapau, master?" Anakin knew his master had stayed on Coruscant because of him although he didn't know why.

"No, my place is here and I feel you will need me soon. Now go. We shouldn't keep the Chancellor waiting."

"Yes master." Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walked out of the training room.

It didn't take him long to reach the Senate building and the Chancellor's office. However, when he was outside the door, he found himself strangely reluctant to come face to face with the man he had once trusted with his life. Now, he couldn't look the old man in the eye without envisioning what the vile monster did to his son in Luke's future.

That was what Anakin had begun to call the future Luke told him about; Luke's future. He didn't know why he chose those particular words but it suited the situation and it stuck within Anakin's mind. Now, every time he thought about the future Luke spoke of, he would refer to it as that.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin stepped up to the door and it slide aside. He walked past the door before over to the desk behind which was sitting the monster who hurt his son in the future. Chancellor Palpatine looked up before smiling warmly although Anakin had to force himself to not shiver inwardly. He couldn't afford to show fear and anger; he had to make sure Palpatine did not know he knew who he was.

"Welcome, Anakin," he said warmly. "I am glad you could take some time out of your busy schedule to speak with me."

Anakin chose not to respond. He merely inclined his head politely.

Palpatine stood up before walking to the boy's side. "How are you doing, my boy?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, your Excellency," replied Anakin.

"How do you like being a Jedi Master?"

"Oh I'm not one and, frankly, I'm glad. I'm not ready to be one. Normally, Jedi Master's don't become members of the council until they've finished training an apprentice and I haven't yet. Plus, I know I'm not responsible enough to be a master," Anakin said speaking as the words formed themselves in his mind.

"You have proven yourself time and time again that you're ready to become a Jedi Master."

"I am grateful you have such faith in me, Chancellor," Anakin said, "but I agree with the council. I am not ready."

Palpatine was silent for a long moment, eyes halfway closed as if he was thinking hard about something. Anakin remained silent all the while resisting the urge to slam his lightsaber into the chest of the monster that stood before him hidden behind the old grandfather façade he had placed on himself. For some reason, the tension in the room seemed to turn tangible and Anakin almost instantly found himself assaulted with memories from the tale of Luke's future. He realized instantly of what was going to happen, Palpatine was going to reveal himself. His decision next would have long term effects on the galaxy as a whole and Anakin knew it.

He also knew that getting Luke and Leia off Coruscant was going to have to happen soon. He knew that the instant Palpatine knows he will not have any part of the dark side, he will take it out on Luke and Leia if he knows about them.

_Then again, I can always turn him over to the Jedi Council. Yes, that's what I will do. But I don't think it'll be a good idea to stay on Coruscant even after that happens. I think I'll talk to Padmé and see if she'll leave for Naboo before I speak with the council with Luke and Leia. I'll ask Ahsoka to go with her and she can return when Palpatine is defeated_, Anakin decided silently.

He briefly recalled that his wife was stubborn. _Well, at the very least, if I convince her Luke and Leia are in danger then she will more likely listen to me,_ he added silently.

"Anakin," the Supreme Chancellor said breaking the silence that had befallen them. "Be careful of the Jedi. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

_Certain death? But my vision can't come true because Luke and Leia are already born, _Anakin thought confused. "What did you say? How do you know that…?" he asked instead until he realized instantly that Palpatine did not know Luke and Leia were already born. For some reason, the Chancellor couldn't sense their Force presence. _But how did he know about my vision in the first place?_ He wondered silently.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," Palpatine said pleadingly.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber almost as if prompted by an invisible force. "You're the Sith Lord," he said. Saying it out loud helped to confirm the truth that was echoing around in his mind.

"I know what's been troubling you." _Troubling me? Nothing's troubling me. _"Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you have been seeking a life of great significance, far more than any Jedi." Palpatine closed his eyes before turning around to where his back was to the Jedi Knight.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"I would really like to!" Anakin growled, which was the truth. Anakin wanted nothing more than to slice the monster in half.

"I know you would," said Palpatine. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus…makes you stronger."

_But I don't want to be stronger. I just want to give my precious baby boy the future he deserves,_ Anakin thought deactivating his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi," he said decidedly.

"Of course you would," the Supreme Chancellor said, "but you can't be sure of their intentions."

_I hope their intentions are to kill you, you Force-forsaken monster,_ Anakin thought but managed to curb the anger that was rising in him. "I will learn the truth of all this quickly," he said.

Palpatine said, "You have much wisdom, Anakin. But if I were to die, all the knowledge you seek about the true nature of the Force will be lost with me. Learn the power of the Dark Side, Anakin; the power to save Padmé."

_Save her from what exactly? From a vision that will never come true because of the sacrifice Luke made in his future?_ Anakin thought. He was confident that his wife gave birth early because the Force decided that his vision wouldn't come true now that he knew of what would happen should he ever turn to the dark side. It was a pretty far-fetched idea but it was the only one Anakin could think of that could justify why his wife gave birth a month early.

Without replying to the Chancellor's words, Anakin turned around before walking out of the office. He made his way out of the Senate building, climbed into his speeder and flew toward 500 Republica.

He only hoped Padmé would listen to reason.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"You want me to what?" Padmé exclaimed softly.

Anakin just gazed at her with pleading azure eyes and, in their depths, Padmé could see a fear as deep as a bottomless pit. "Please, Padmé," he said softly. "Something's going to happen soon, I can feel it. I want you, Luke and Leia to be safe. I beg you, Padmé, return to Naboo or go anywhere else for that matter. Please."

"I can't just leave, Anakin. I'm a senator," Padmé protested.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he said. "Please, I beg you."

"Nothing's going to happen, Anakin," Padmé said gently placing her hand on her husband's. "You're just getting paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid, angel. It's just…I've learned some things that could potentially prove dangerous and fatal for Luke and Leia. I know you can take care of yourself, love, but they can't."

Padmé narrowed her eyes knowing Anakin was playing his last card in a last ditch effort to get her to leave. It was obvious to Padmé that Anakin really did fear for the lives and safety of his children, which was why he was practically begging Padmé to leave the city-planet.

"Why are they in danger?" she asked finally.

Anakin closed his eyes, drew in a shuddering breath and released it. "I spoke with Luke, as a Force ghost from the future," he said quietly not opening his eyes. "He told me that he lived through a time in which the Jedi were all but killed, he and Leia were raised away from each other and he was nearly killed by the very man who was responsible for exterminating the Jedi. I can't, I _won't_, let that happen."

Anakin playing the "our defenseless children" card was a manipulative move but Padmé could see her husband was desperate. "All right," she said finally. "I will speak with Jar-Jar and ask him to be my stand in for awhile while I go to Naboo. I've been meaning to visit Sola and my parents for a while anyway. I've been wanting to visit my nieces anyway. I think Ryoo's nine and Pooja's seven. You remember them, don't you? From when we were on Varykino."

"Yes I do remember them. Pooja asked a lot of questions," Anakin admitted with a slight grimace.

Padmé chuckled before she glanced toward the crib when she heard crying and started toward it. Anakin placed a hand on her arm. "I'll go check on them," he said before he walked past the Senator and toward the crib. Padmé watched as Anakin gently lifted Leia, who was crying, into his arms and rock her back and forth.

"I think she's hungry, Padmé," he said glancing at her.

"Would you mind checking on Luke too?"

"He's still asleep but, no doubt, Leia's crying will wake him up sooner or later," said Anakin.

Sure enough, a moment later, Luke woke up and began crying. Padmé moved over to take Leia to feed her before watching as Anakin lifted Luke into his arms. The baby stopped crying before snuggling deeper into his father's arms causing a soft smile to cross Anakin's face and fixed his sleepy eyes on his father's face.

"I have to get to the Jedi Temple and speak with Master Windu, Padmé. I'm already running a bit behind schedule. Just please promise me you'll leave as soon as you have everything packed."

"I will, Anakin," Padmé said gently.

"Contact me as soon as you reach Naboo or wherever you decide to go."

"I will. You're such a worry wart, Ani. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I'll have Sabé and Captain Typho prepare my ship right away and then contact Jar-Jar."

Anakin nodded before he pressed his lips to Luke's forehead. "I love you, son, and I will see you soon," he whispered so softly that Padmé barely heard him. Then, he placed Luke back in the crib and straightened up.

"Goodbye Padmé, Leia," he said softly to Padmé and the baby girl she held in her arms. He kissed Leia on the forehead before pressing his lips to Padmé's and stepping back. He nodded a goodbye to Threepio before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 3**

**Anakin: cool**

**Harry: yup**

**Anakin: what are you doing here?**

**Harry: well, you always show up in HP stories so I decided to show up in a SW story**

**Severus: (snorts) you're just trying to hide from Voldy**

**Harry: well that too**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin!**

**Anakin: what?**

**Obi-Wan: why is Mace's head died pink?**

**Anakin: wasn't me**

**Harry: (snickers)**

**Mace: (scowls and leaps into Mustang)**

**Harry: help, Snape!**

**Severus: (glances at Mustang, Mace, Harry and back again) just don't kill him**

**Mace: will do! (Chases after Harry)**

**Harry: thanks a lot, greasy git! (Runs away)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) I don't own Harry Potter or Mustangs by the way. Please review and chapter 4 will come out as soon as I possibly can**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mace Windu was standing in the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple beside the other Jedi Masters when Skywalker joined him. The fear and anger was still evident in the young Jedi Knight's Force presence but, surprisingly, Skywalker had supreme control over it. "Master Windu," he greeted Mace. "I have to speak to you."

"There is some business I need to attend to first, Skywalker," Mace said. "Shaak Ti just contacted us; she has defeated Grievous on Utapau. We're on our way to deliver the news to the Chancellor and ask him to lay aside his emergency powers."

"He won't give them up easily, Master Windu. Palpatine's the Sith Lord we've been looking for; he knows the ways of the Force. He told me so himself and the Force told me that he was speaking the truth," said Skywalker

Mace could tell that Skywalker was speaking the truth because of the Force. "Then we have to act fast," he said finally before he glanced over his shoulder. "Masters Fisto, Tiin and Kolar, come with me."

"Master Windu, he's a Sith Lord. You're going to need my help to defeat him," Skywalker protested although Mace could tell immediately that he had ulterior motives for wanting to come with them.

"No, Anakin. Your thoughts are not clear. By bringing me this information, you have earned my trust but you must stay here. Wait in the Jedi Council Room until we return."

Skywalker opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and nodded. "Yes Master Windu." He stepped back and Mace, Kit, Saesee and Agen immediately made their way toward the speeder to head over to the Senate Building.

When they reached the Senate Building, Mace and the three other Jedi Masters immediately made their way through the twists and turns of the building before they reached the Supreme Chancellor's office. Mace strode in first with Saesee, Kit and Agen just behind him before coming to a stop in front of Palpatine's desk.

"Master Jedi, this is an unexpected pleasure," Palpatine greeted them.

"We have come here for one reason and one reason only," said Mace igniting his purple lightsaber; he was barely aware of Kit, Saesee and Agen doing the same thing. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor."

Palpatine's lips curled. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace replied.

"I _am_ the Senate," he snapped.

"Not yet."

Palpatine stood up and his lightsaber snapped into his hand from his sleeve. "It's treason, then..." he hissed before he ignited his lightsaber and leapt over his desk to attack the four Jedi Masters. The attack was so sudden that Saesee and Agen were cut down before they had a chance to block the oncoming blow and Kit soon followed.

"I've waited a long time for this," Palpatine hissed before leaping at Mace who blocked the oncoming blow with his own. He pushed Palpatine before moving backwards, falling into Vapaad almost immediately as the Chancellor struck again.

The two of them fought back and forth; lightsaber blazing and clashing into each other. All the while, Palpatine kept stealing glances at the door but Mace didn't register what he was looking for. He forced the Sith Lord back with his blade and blocked a blow that was aimed at his thigh. He thrust the lightsaber toward Palpatine's shoulder but the Sith Lord, surprisingly agile in spite of his age, easily dodged it before his crimson blade grazed Mace's leg.

Mace staggered only briefly before using Vapaad to its utmost in order to block the flurry of blows that the Sith Lord tossed at him. He blocked another blow before pushing the lightsaber away, incidentally causing the blade to slam into the windows of the office. The windows shattered sending a shower of glass shards flying outward. The Coruscanti sun illuminated the shadows of the office as Mace forced Palpatine to the ground.

Palpatine snarled in fury as he blocked another blow aimed at his head before Mace disarmed him and pointed his lightsaber at the Sith Lord's throat. "This is over. You are defeated. Surrender now," he declared.

"I will never surrender to you, Jedi," Palpatine spat glancing back toward the door, which remained closed and a spark of fear and shock glowed in the Sith Lord's yellow eyes.

"No!" He snarled. "This was not supposed to happen. I saw what would happen and this was _not _it. I was supposed to win!"

"But you didn't. You have lost, Chancellor. Surrender now," Mace ordered.

"_Never!_" Palpatine screeched before lashing out with Force lightning that Mace barely managed to catch in his lightsaber. Sparks of lightning slammed into his arm and a gasp of pain escaped his lips as he struggled to fend off the powerful strikes of Force lightning. Palpatine lashed out with the Force and the Force push caught Mace, who was still attempting to block the lightning, in the chest sending him flying straight over the Chancellor's desk.

The Chancellor leapt over it and nearly speared Mace in the chest with his lightsaber had Mace not brought his lightsaber up to block the blow. The agility of the Chancellor and the aggressive nature of Vapaad made the two opponents almost equal to each other and they were both hard-pressed to defeat the other.

However, the Chancellor had the advantage of Force lightning and Mace found he had to avoid the lightning as well as the Chancellor's lightsaber. Vapaad helped him immensely but Mace could see that he wasn't getting any closer to defeating the Chancellor. On the bright side, the Chancellor was in the same position.

Palpatine leapt backwards, eyes flaring with hatred as Mace flipped to his feet, lightsaber held in his hand. The Chancellor held out his hand and Force lightning arced from his fingertips to slam into Mace's lightsaber although he was pushed backwards a few meters. Palpatine ignited his lightsaber before throwing it at Mace who had to duck to avoid getting his head sliced off by the oncoming blade.

However, the distraction was just what Palpatine needed and a strike of lightning disarmed Mace before the Force lightning slammed into his body sending him flying to the ground. Agony coursed through Mace's veins although it was several long moments before the first scream tore through his lips. Palaptine held the lightning on the Jedi Master until he had screamed himself raw before he called his lightsaber to his hand.

"And now you die, Jedi," he sneered before he brought the lightsaber down. Mace had just enough time to shift slightly to where the blade, destined for his heart, missed and slammed into his lung instead. The pain was intense, however, and darkness began to creep over his gaze but Mace staved it off.

Palpatine seemed to have thought Mace was dead for he deactivated his lightsaber, put it away and walked back to his desk. Mace was only semi-conscious but he could hear Palpatine's words as he spoke into the comlink that was built into his desk.

"Commander," Palpatine said to the hologram of a clone captain that Mace thought looked like Commander Cody, who had gone with Shaak Ti to Utapau on Obi-Wan's orders. "Execute Order 66."

"Yes my lord," Cody said.

Palpatine repeated the message to the other clone captains before he called for someone to come into the office and a clone trooper walked into the office. "Captain, take the 501st to the Jedi Temple. Wipe them out. Order 66 is to be executed immediately," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," the clone captain said snapping a sharp salute.

Mace was horrified by Palpatine's words. _He's sending the 501__st__ to kill the Jedi in the Jedi Temple, _he thought knowing full well that was what Palpatine meant by 'wipe them out'. Struggling to push the darkness that was threatening to drag him into unconsciousness, Mace stretched out with the Force, doing so subtlety so as to not alert Palpatine to the fact that he was still alive. Briefly, he recalled a bright, powerful Force presence standing directly between himself and the Chancellor but he could see no one there and he figured he was seeing things due to how close he was to death.

He snatched on to the first Force signature he could feel, which was Skywalker's. _Skywalker, Palpatine has sent the 501__st__ to the Jedi Temple. You need to evacuate as many Jedi as you possibly can,_ he shouted through the Force using what little strength he had left to send the thought across the kilometers that separate him from his fellow Jedi.

_Master Windu?_ Skywalker's voice sounded confused. _What's…?_

_ You don't have time for that, Skywalker. The 501__st__ is coming. Get as many people as you possibly can out of the Jedi Temple. Send them into the lower levels, on a transport, anywhere! Just get them out of there, _Mace called; his voice lost all semblance of the stoic, emotionless Jedi he had made himself out to be.

_Yes Master Windu. I can feel you're in pain. Do you need help?_

_ Don't worry about me, Skywalker, worry about your fellow Jedi,_ Mace replied his voice returning to the calm, emotionless state that he was used to being in. He could sense that Skywalker would obey his order and he felt relieved that they would be able to save at least some of the Jedi within the Temple. There wouldn't be enough time to evacuate everyone.

Palaptine glanced distastefully at Mace's body before he called for his aide. "Get him out of here," he ordered his aide, whom Mace did not recall the name of. "Dispose of him and his pathetic weapon immediately.

"Yes my lord," the aide said saluting before he moved to Mace's side, grabbed him and his lightsaber and dragged him out of the office. Mace waited until they were well away from the office; his strength was slowly returning to him. The wound in his chest had been bad but it wouldn't be fatal so long as he got it to seen quickly.

Once they were on the turbolift and it began to travel to the ground floor, Mace pushed himself into a sitting position and ignited his lightsaber before stabbing the aide in the chest. He disliked killing but he couldn't afford to have news of his survival reach Palpatine's ears. It was better that the Chancellor thought he was dead.

When the turbolift came to a halt, Mace clipped his lightsaber to his belt before staggering out of the lift. He slowly made his way toward the entrance to the Senate building but he found he couldn't go very far. Resting his back against one of the pillars, Mace closed his eyes before slowly reaching out with the Force to try and reserve some of his dwindling strength.

"Master Jedi!"

Mace's eyes snapped open as Senator Organa and Senator Mothma rushed to his side. Mon Mothma reached him first. "What happened?" she gasped.

Mace couldn't reply as the world was starting to spin around him. Organa immediately stretched out a hand to catch Mace as he toppled to the ground. "Can't…tell anyone…about this," was all Mace was able to get out before unconsciousness claimed him.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Anakin ran through the twists and turns of the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan at his side. He had already sent Ahsoka to Padmé's apartment as soon as Mace had left to take care of Palpatine. The only order he gave his Padawan was to make sure Padmé, Luke and Leia got off Coruscant, no matter what. He had got a confirmation from his Padawan that they were about to jump to hyperspace only moments before Mace's warning came. Now, he was issuing a Temple-wide evacuation order.

"Everyone, we have to get you out of here," Anakin gasped breathlessly as he rushed into one of the training classrooms where a bunch of younglings were hiding out. The 501st Legion had arrived only ten minutes before and already parts of the temple were destroyed and set on fire. Many Jedi had already been killed; only a few were on Coruscant, the rest were at various points across the galaxy and Anakin had felt the disturbances.

"Anakin, the 501st will be reaching this area soon. We need to go, now," Obi-Wan called from where he was standing guard.

"Come on, all of you," Anakin called helping some of the terrified younglings to their feet. "Run that way," he pointed toward a hallway that would take them to the secret back entrance most Padawans used to escape the Temple during their training years, "and don't stop, no matter what you hear behind you. Go!"

The younglings scrambled to obey and Obi-Wan immediately dived into another training room before issuing the same order. The two of them were joined by Chief Healer Vokara Che, Librarian Jocasta Nu and Jedi battlemaster Cin Drallig. Che raised her lightsaber. "Get as many of the younglings and Padawans out of here and then get out yourself. We'll cover you for as long as possible," she shouted.

"But Masters..." Anakin began.

"They're getting closer. You two need to go, for the sake of the future of the Jedi Order, go!" Nu agreed green lightsaber ignited and in her hand.

"The future of the Jedi Order is now in your hands, Master Kenobi, young Skywalker," Drallig said gravelly his lightsaber was also ready and his eyes held a fierce light in them. "Go!"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's mechanical arm. "We must go," he said softly as an explosion sounded in front of them. "We have to get out of here."

Anakin swallowed thinking about his son before he nodded. "Let's go," he said softly before he turned to Nu, Drallig and Che. "May the Force be with all of you," he added quietly before he and Obi-Wan ran after the younglings and the rest of the Jedi evacuating the temple.

Anakin had no idea of where to go when they left the temple behind. The younglings were gathered in a small group trembling with terror in an alley near the temple. Anakin walked over to them while Obi-Wan, lightsaber in hand, kept watch. "Come," he said gently to the younglings. "We need to keep moving. Follow me."

The younglings nodded and Anakin took the lead before leading the way toward Coruscant's underlevels while Obi-Wan brought up the rear of the group. _Head toward Dex's, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said in the vaults of Anakin's mind. _Dex will hide them for the time being until we get a transport to get them off the planet._

_ Yes Master,_ Anakin sent back wincing when he felt three deaths in the Force, most likely Masters Che, Nu and Drallig._ What about the other Jedi? Master Windu never told me if the Jedi who aren't on Coruscant are also targeted but it's a safe bet to say they are, especially if it's true that in Luke's future, the Jedi were nearly extinct and he was the last one. He told me you and Master Yoda were the only ones who survived._

_Then it's a safe bet to say the others are, indeed, targeted. That would explain those disturbances I've been feeling since before you came to me with Master Windu's warning,_ Obi-Wan said silently.

Anakin had felt the disturbances as well so he knew the other Jedi were, indeed, targeted in various places across the galaxy. _What are we to do?_ He sent to his former master.

_Right now, we need to focus on getting the younglings to safety,_ Obi-Wan sent back. _After that, we will see._

Anakin didn't like his former master's cryptic answer but he doubted Obi-Wan knew what to do anymore than he did. He sighed before pausing when he felt the clones nearby and he immediately signaled for the younglings to take refuge in an alley that stood perpendicular to the street on which they were walking. The younglings immediately ran into it before crouching down in the shadows and Obi-Wan and Anakin crouched in front of them protectively all the while hoping the clones wouldn't see them. The alley ended in a dead end and the younglings didn't know enough about the Force to Force jump over the wall.

Anakin peered around the corner in time to see four clones walking down the street with their blasters in their hands. They gazed every which way but didn't once glance down the alley where the younglings, the Jedi Knight and the Jedi Master were hiding.

At that instant, one of the clones pulled out a comlink and the hologram of Palpatine appeared, Anakin's eyes narrowed and a flash of anger surged through him but he pushed it away. It wouldn't do anyone good if he got angry since he tended to act before he thought when he was angry.

"We have found no Jedi traitors in the underlevels yet, my lord," one of the clones said.

_We're not the traitors here,_ Anakin thought.

"Keep searching," Palpatine's hologram ordered. "I know Skywalker and Kenobi escaped the Jedi Temple and that is likely where they went. Kill Kenobi and whoever is with them but I want Skywalker alive." Anakin had a sickening feeling as to why Palpatine wanted him alive.

"Yes my lord." The clone hung up before putting his comlink away and gesturing to his fellow clone troopers.

The four of them walked until they were nearly directly on top of them. Anakin's lightsaber was still in his hand and he gripped it tightly, hearing it creak but ignoring it as he glared at the clones who had betrayed them. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder before silently urging him to calm down through their bond.

Anakin nodded slowly before watching as the clones started walking again. They had only gone about three meters when one of the younglings sneezed before quickly holding her breath, large green eyes wide with fear as the clones froze. Anakin resisted the urge to swear before glancing at his master.

_We're going to have to take them out before any of them can contact Palpatine,_ Anakin sent through the Force.

Obi-Wan sighed softly. _I know,_ was all he said in response and Anakin watched as he drew his lightsaber but didn't activate it.

"I heard something, captain," one of the clones said to the captain.

"I heard it too. It came from that alley we just passed by. Let's check it out," the captain said before he gestured to two of the three clones with him. "You two stay here. We'll check it out."

Anakin swallowed before glancing at Obi-Wan who nodded in silent agreement before ordering the younglings, in a quiet voice, to move to the other end of the alley so as to not be seen by the clones. Anakin stood up slowly before watching as the two clones entered the alley. Obi-Wan, moving swiftly, dashed past them to catch the other two clones by surprise while Anakin ignited his lightsaber and swiftly disarmed the clones in front of him.

"It's Skywalker. Lord Sidious wants him..." the captain didn't get a chance to finish his words as Anakin's blade slammed into his chest and he used the Force to slam the other clone into the wall that lay next to them. He slammed the blade into the other clone's chest before slicing upward and the clone crumpled motionless to the ground.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before dashing to the other end of the alley where the younglings where gathered. Obi-Wan, his lightsaber clipped to his belt, joined him a moment later. "Did you get them, master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied before he turned to look at the terrified younglings. "Come, younglings, let's go."

The younglings numbly got to their feet, the older ones helping the younger ones, before they followed the two Jedi as they led the way out of the alley and deeper into the underlevels of Coruscant.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Yoda sighed as he climbed off Chewbacca's back and turned to gaze at the large wookiee and his companion. He had sensed the clones' betrayal just before they tried to kill him. Between him, Chewbacca and Chewbacca's companion, they managed to escape the clones who were attempting kill them. However, Yoda was positive other Jedi did not escape. He could feel the disturbances far and wide as Jedi after Jedi were killed by the clones they had once worked side by side with. He had to return to Coruscant as soon as possible and confront whoever was behind this catastrophe.

"Thank you I do," he said to Chewbacca. "Take my leave I will."

Chewbacca growled a goodbye before watching as Yoda walked toward the little ship that lay hidden away deep within the jungles of Kashyyyk. He then barked out his concern and Yoda glanced tiredly at the wookiee. "Careful I will be," he said quietly before he climbed into the ship.

The ship lifted off the ground and Yoda left Kashyyyk behind. Once he was clear of the atmosphere, he punched in the coordinates into the console of the small emergency starship Chewbacca had given him and jumped into hyperspace. Leaning back into his seat, Yoda stretched out with the Force but disturbance after disturbance darkened everything.

_Clouds everything the dark side does,_ Yoda thought opening his eyes. _See who has survived I cannot. Wait until I return to Corsucant I will._

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ahsoka felt the disturbances as she guided the spaceship above Naboo and she could tell Luke and Leia had felt them as well for they started crying. She put the ship on autopilot but didn't tell it to descend into the atmosphere before hurrying to Padmé's side as the senator attempted to calm her twin children down.

Ahsoka gently took Leia into her arms before rocking her back and forth. "They're Force sensitive," she said, "and I'm feeling several disturbances in the Force. I think they may be feeling them as well."

Padmé swallowed. "Disturbances?"

"Deaths," Ahsoka said softly. "I feel that many Jedi have been killed."

"Has…Has An…General Skywalker been killed?"

"No, I still sense him."

"What about General Kenobi?"

"I can't tell. I can only sense Anakin because of the master/apprentice bond," Ahsoka explained. "But I'm pretty sure if Anakin is still alive then Master Obi-Wan is as well. I don't know for sure though. Maybe I should contact them."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Padmé said softly. "What if something's happened? What if they're hiding and calling them gives away their position? What if whoever's killing the Jedi catch them and kill them too?" There was fear in Padmé's voice and Ahsoka sat down beside the young woman that she had come to see as a sister before her arm curled around Padmé's shoulders.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan will be all right. If anyone can survive this then it's them," she assured the senator. She was silent for a long moment before adding, "You're afraid for them both but mostly for Anakin."

Padmé gently rocked Luke back and forth in her arms as the little baby slowly stopped crying before gazing around with confused blue eyes, eyes that reminded Ahsoka so much of her Jedi Master that she couldn't help but look twice at him. She stretched out with the Force; she had sensed Leia's Force potential when she picked her up, it felt strangely familiar, and she noticed immediately that Luke's Force presence was just as if not more familiar than Leia's.

Realization hit her as she realized why the Force presence were familiar and yet different at the same time. During the war, Ahsoka had delivered a Force sensitive baby once before taking her to the Jedi Temple at the parents' insistence. She remembered feeling the Force presence within the baby girl was acutely similar to the barely noticeable Force presence of the parents; barely noticeable because the parents weren't Force sensitive. When she asked Master Che about that, the Chief Healer informed her that she had sensed the bond that is formed upon birth between the parents and their child. A child's Force presence would always feel similar to the parents' Force presence.

"Anakin's their father, isn't he?" Ahsoka asked.

Padmé glanced up sharply eyes going wide.

"I can feel it," Ahsoka said before she told Padmé what Master Che told her. "And Luke and Leia's Force presences feel very similar to Anakin's Force presence," she finished.

Padmé lowered her head before pressing her lips to Luke's forehead. "I'm positive Anakin wanted to tell you, Ahsoka," she said softly.

"He didn't trust me?"

"We didn't trust anyone with this secret, Ahsoka," Padmé said glancing at the Togruta Padawan. "The only one who knew was Master Kenobi and that's only because he managed to put two and two together and figure it out for himself. Anakin merely confirmed it."

"And you're confirming it for me?"

Padmé nodded. "We had to keep it a secret," she said softly. "If the Jedi Council found out then Anakin would have been kicked out of the Jedi Order. I didn't want that to happen but we were in love so we agreed to keep it a secret."

Ahsoka nodded slowly understanding what the senator was telling her; attachments were forbidden to Jedi and Anakin would have been kicked out of the Jedi Order if they found out about Padmé. Leia had fallen asleep in Ahsoka's arms and she gently handed the little baby girl to Padmé who shifted her grip so that she could hold both her children. Luke was wide awake but he was no longer crying.

"Let's go straight to Varykino," said Padmé. "Park a ways away from the lake house and we can walk there. I could use the exercise."

"All right Padmé," Ahsoka said slipping into the cockpit before sitting down in the pilot's seat and, after taking the ship off auto pilot, guided the ship through the atmosphere of Naboo and toward the lake country.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 4**

**Darth: I liked the duel but why didn't you have Mace kill the idiot?**

**Blaze: the story would've ended**

**Darth: oh**

**Blaze: yup**

**Mace: **_**Give me my Mustang back!**_

**Harry: it's mine now!**

**Severus: (rolls eyes) dunderhead, you don't even know how…**

**Harry: (runs over Palpy and Voldy before crashing into Senate Building)**

**Severus: …to drive. Never mind**

**Mace: (scowls and ignites lightsaber)**

**Harry: (climbs out of car and immediately takes off running)**

**Mace: (chases after Harry)**

**Severus: (sighs) I'd better make sure he doesn't kill the brat (walks after Harry and Mace)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mace's chest hurt when he was finally brought out of unconsciousness. Someone was hovering above him pressing gentle hands against the wound on his chest. After a few moments, the Jedi Master could make out the sound of people speaking nearby.

"…an emergency session of the Senate to take place tomorrow. It looks as though Jar-Jar Binks is going to have to represent Senator Amidala because she will not get back here in time. It's likely she's barely arriving on Naboo now," Bail Organa's voice said.

"What could it possibly be about?" Mon Mothma's voice asked. Her voice sounded closest and Mace wondered if Mothma was the one that was seeing to his wound. He was answered a moment later when she said, "Hand me that bacta patch. We'll need to get him to a medic but I don't think we should leave. Remember what he said before he passed out."

"He said we can't tell anyone about this. What did he mean?" Organa asked.

"We'll ask him when he regains consciousness. He's out of danger but we really need to get him to a medic before the wound worsens."

"What do you suppose caused it?"

"It's certainly not a blaster wound. That much I know for sure."

Mace forced his eyes open and gazed around. He was lying on a form couch in the center of an apartment with a veranda overlooking the Senate district. Mon Mothma must have felt him move for she looked down at him, her pale eyes questioning. "You're awake, Master Jedi," she said. "What happened?"

Mace grimaced in pain as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "We discovered who the one behind the war was," he said leaning back against the armrest of the couch. "It was Chancellor Palpatine. He attacked me and stabbed me with a lightsaber. He then ordered something called Order 66 and ordered an attack on the Jedi Temple. He thought I was dead but I managed to stay conscious long enough to warn the Jedi and get to the lobby of the Senate Building. You know what happened after that."

"Palpatine's the one behind the war?" Organa exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Mon Mothma added.

"He deceived us all," said Mace tiredly. "Can I borrow your comlink? I need to contact someone."

Mon Mothma nodded before handing the Korun Jedi Master her comlink and he lifted it to his lips after dialing Skywalker's comlink frequency.

"Skywalker here," Skywalker's voice sounded softly over the comlink.

"Skywalker," Mace said, "did you evacuate the temple?"

"We didn't get everyone out of there, Master Windu," Anakin said softly. "Masters Drallig, Nu and Che are dead as are quite a few younglings and Padawans. Obi-Wan and I managed to save a good number of the younglings and we're now trying to find someone to transport them off Coruscant. After that, Master Obi-Wan and I are going to try to find any other survivors."

"The best thing to do, Skywalker, is get off Coruscant. Leave with the younglings."

"What about you, Master Windu?"

"I don't think I'll be able to leave. Palpatine injured me pretty badly."

"I won't let another Jedi die because of that sadistic monster, Master Windu," Skywalker declared and Mace was startled by the fierce determination in the young Jedi Knight's voice; the tone was tinged with anger and all of it was directed at the Supreme Chancellor. "When Master Obi-Wan and I find a ship, we'll pick you up. Where are you?"

"Skywalker, I order you and Obi-Wan to leave Coruscant with the younglings," Mace ordered.

"No," Skywalker said stubbornly. "I will not leave without you. I cannot and will not let another Jedi die."

"You may as well give up and tell him where you are, Master Windu," Obi-Wan's voice sounded. "You know Anakin's stubborn; once he says he's going to do something, nothing short of the galaxy ending will stop him from accomplishing his goal."

Mace knew the auburn-haired Jedi Master was correct. "Very well," he said finally. "I am at…" He frowned before glancing at the two senators for he did not know at which senator's apartment he was.

"He's at Senator Organa's apartment," Mon Mothma said into the comlink before giving Skywalker the apartment number.

"I will be there as soon as we find a transport for the younglings and a ship for ourselves," Skywalker promised before he disconnected the transmission.

"Until then," said Organa, "stay here, rest and regain your strength, Master Windu."

Mace nodded before resting his head on the armrest and closing his eyes.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Anakin watched as a human co-pilot guided the many younglings that he and Obi-Wan managed to save into the refugee ship. Obi-Wan was speaking quietly with the captain who nodded every now and then although there was a questioning look in his eyes. Anakin watched as the last of the younglings were guided onto the ship and the co-pilot walked down the boarding ramp to join the captain.

"Everyone's onboard, sir," the co-pilot said saluting.

"Good," the captain said. "We'll try to get them someplace safe, Master Jedi," he added to Obi-Wan.

"The best place to take the younglings is somewhere outside of the Republic," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin glanced up when he felt a Force presence nearby and he ignited his lighsaber before turning around only to find a familiar brown haired young man with a 5YQ protocol droid at his side stopping a few feet away. Anakin deactivated his blade. "Jax?" He called.

"Anakin?" Jax said walking forward. "You survived the massacre?"

Anakin nodded. "We were warned ahead of time," he said.

"It's good to see you, Jax," Obi-Wan greeted the young Jedi Knight.

"You as well Master Kenobi," Jax replied before he nodded at the 5YQ droid at his side. "This is I5YQ. I call him I-Five. He worked with my father."

"Master Jedi," the captain said. "It would not be a good idea to stay here if the Chancellor really is after these Jedi Younglings."

"Jax," Anakin said to the brown-haired Jedi Knight, "would you mind going with the younglings and make sure they get somewhere safe? Master Obi-Wan and I are going to try to find any surviving Jedi but I think someone should go with the younglings."

"All right, Anakin," said Jax before he glanced at the protocol droid. "You coming with, I-Five."

"Of course, Master Jax," I-Five said before following Jax as the Jedi Knight made his way onto the refugee ship.

"Another passenger won't be a problem, will he?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No, we can fit as many as five hundred onboard," the captain said before saluting. "We really must get going, Master Jedi. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you but there's no such thing," said Obi-Wan before watching as the captain and co-pilot walked onboard the ship. The two Jedi stepped backwards before watching, shielding their eyes, as the refugee ship rose into the air before flying past the atmosphere.

"Come on," said Obi-Wan. "Let's go find a ship and get Master Windu. He's right about one thing. Getting off Coruscant is our primary objective."

"What about the other Jedi?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said patiently, "the other Jedi know how to take care of themselves. We need to see about getting ourselves and Master Windu off Coruscant alive before the Chancellor finds us."

Anakin sighed knowing his former master was right. "All right, master," he said before the two of them made their way deeper into the underlevels of the city-planet. The two of them walked for what seemed like hours but, in reality, was only a few minutes before Anakin felt the familiar Force presence of clone troopers. He glanced at Obi-Wan who nodded to show he felt it as well and the two of them Force leapt onto the roof of one of the short buildings they were standing beside. The two of them crouched down before peering over the edge of the building as clone troopers sporting blasters already held at a ready walk below, their voices drifted to where the Jedi were hiding.

"There don't seem to be any Jedi here," said one of the clone troopers.

"The Chancellor seems to think Skywalker and Kenobi are still on Corsucant and he wants them found," said another clone trooper.

"Yes but where are they hiding?"

"The Jedi are crafty, they could hide in plain sight if they wanted to," said the first clone trooper before he looked at the spaceport that lay in front of them. "Contact the others. Have them secure the spaceports. The Jedi traitors will need to use the spaceports to get off Coruscant. It'll be the best place to catch them."

"Yes sir."

Anakin sat back on his heels before looking at his former Jedi Master. "Master, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked softly.

Obi-Wan remained silent eyes narrowed in thought. "Be patient, Anakin," he said gently. "The right solution will present itself in due time."

"Yes but when?" Anakin asked impatiently. "We need to find someone willing to transport us off Coruscant and then we'll need to get Master Windu and we're running out of time!"

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently before he peered over the edge of the building eyes narrowed. "Look," he added pointing to a YT-1300 freighter that was parked in the middle of the spaceport. It was more than twenty-six meters long with duralloy plating with the boarding ramp standing open. "Perhaps the captain of that freighter would be willing to give us and Master Windu a lift off Coruscant."

"If we ask nicely," Anakin said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan glanced at the young Jedi Knight with raised eyebrows.

Anakin shrugged. "Your sarcasm rubbed off on me."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Perhaps that might be the only thing we can do," he said.

"Fine," Anakin said, "but you're talking to the captain. You _are_ the Negotiator."

Obi-Wan sighed before nodding and he leapt off the building to hide behind a lot of crates and Anakin leapt down to join him. The two of them moved swiftly across the landing bay, using crates and doorways to hide in, before they gazed around for the captain of the YT-1300 freighter. A male human with blonde hair walked onto the landing bay with a graying haired man just behind him and the two of them walked over to the freighter. There were no clone troopers in the vicinity at that moment and Anakin knew this would be the only chance they would have to speak with the captains of the freighter.

He watched as Obi-Wan walked over to join the two captains before he gazed around for any clones while his master spoke with the captain. He was too far way to hear what was being said but he could see, out of the corner of his eye, that the two of them were talking quietly with each other as well as Obi-Wan. He didn't know how much time had passed before he caught sight of a clone trooper and he quickly sent a warning nudge through the Force to his former master.

Obi-Wan reappeared at his side a moment later. "Jadak and Duurmun have agreed to take us and Master Windu off Coruscant if we can get back here before they leave, which gives us half an hour to get to Master Windu."

"Clone troopers are coming too," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan nodded and the two of them made their way back the way they had come. They moved toward the building they had been hiding on earlier before leaping on top of it and quickly making their way toward 500 Republica.

It took them only fifteen minutes to reach the apartment complex and, when they reached it, they immediately made their way to Bail Organa's apartment, using the Force to dissuade clone troopers from seeing them. When they reached the apartment, Obi-Wan knocked on the door before waiting patiently for it to be answered.

Senator Mon Mothma answered it before gesturing for the two Jedi to come in. "Master Windu is resting," she said leading the way into the living room. Windu was lying on the form couch with a bandage wrapped around his chest, which was rising and falling gently with each breath he took.

"Master Jedi," Organa greeted them, "welcome. Master Windu informed us of what happened and we are both greatly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. "However, we do not have much time. We have only fifteen minutes to reach the spaceport where the captain of a freighter agreed to take the three of us off Coruscant."

"I can fly you there, Master Jedi," Organa said.

"It will be dangerous," said Obi-Wan, "especially if the clones catch us with you. We may be able to dissuade them but not for that long."

"I'll take that chance."

Windu woke up at that moment before slowly sitting up and gazing around, dark eyes taking in the scene quickly. "Obi-Wan, Skywalker," he greeted them, his voice rough with barely suppressed pain.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied. "We must leave now if we are to reach the spaceport before the captain leaves without us."

"We're going to have to be careful though," said Anakin. "The place'll likely be crawling with clones."

Windu nodded before grunting in pain as he pushed himself to his feet. "Did you find any surviving Jedi?"

"We didn't get a chance to look," said Anakin. "But we found Jax Pavan and sent him and his droid with the younglings."  
>"How many of the younglings escaped?"<p>

"Almost two hundred."

Windu nodded before he walked over to join them. "Come," he said, "it would be best if we got off Coruscant now."

"Yes Master Windu."

Organa walked over to join them. "My speeder is ready to go," he said. The three Jedi nodded before following the senator as he led the way out of his apartment.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Where are we heading, Master Jedi?" Jabak asked as Obi-Wan got Master Windu settled and strapped down in the cargo hold of the ship and took a seat beside Anakin.

"What about Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"That's a Republic planet, Skywalker," Windu said.

"But I know of many places where you can hide on Naboo," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan glanced at his former apprentice. He knew instantly why Anakin wished to go to Naboo; his wife and children were on the planet. "I think that might be best," he said. "At the very least, the Chancellor will not think we have gone there."

"He might," said Windu. "But very well."

"So to Naboo," asked Jabak.

"Yes."

"All right. Strap yourself in." The freighter, known as the _Stellar Envoy,_ climbed into the air before flying toward the atmosphere only to be stopped when the comlink beeped.

"YT-1300 freighter, pass your clearance codes," a voice sounded from the console.

"Of course," Duurmun said before he passed the clearance codes. Obi-Wan waited, hoping the _Stellar Envoy_ wouldn't be stopped from leaving. However, his worries were in vain for the freighter was cleared for leaving the atmosphere a moment later.

"Well, looks like we got lucky," said Jabak.

"There's no such thing," Anakin said.

Jabak glanced at the young Jedi Knight but said nothing as he punched in the coordinates for Naboo and the _Stellar Envoy_ leapt into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Windu whose eyes were closed. "Are you all right, Master Windu?" he asked.

"I have been better, Master Kenobi," Windu murmured.

"We'll get you to a medic as soon as possible. Although, I doubt it will be a good idea to see a medic on Naboo. I don't think we should remain on Naboo for that long as it is. When are we likely to reach Naboo?" He directed his question at Jabak who was flying the _Stellar Envoy_ at that moment.

"By tomorrow at the least, three days at the most," replied Jabak.

"Where will we go afterwards? I doubt it's wise to stay on Naboo for too long," Windu asked.

"I think it'll be best to discuss that, among other things, when we reach Naboo," said Obi-Wan with a pointed glance at Anakin who pretended to not have seen it.

Windu did, however, for he asked, "Is there something you're keeping from me, Obi-Wan?"

"Not me," said Obi-Wan. "Although, I do believe Anakin may have something he would like to share."

"Do you really think _now_ is the appropriate time?" Anakin protested.

"I think it would be best if Master Windu knows this _before_ we reach Naboo, Anakin," replied Obi-Wan calmly. "And you know that I am right."

Anakin let out a long sigh. "I suppose so, Master," he said quietly.

"Skywalker…" Windu said watching Anakin who seemed to have found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at.

"Anakin, just tell him. He's going to find out either way," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin let out a long sigh. "All right," he said. "Master Windu, what I wanted to tell you is…well…I don't know how to say it."

"Tell him like you told me."

Anakin snorted. "Apparently, I didn't have to tell you since you figured it out on your own. However, I guess the only way I can say it is if I'm blunt about it." He turned his gaze to Windu. "Master Windu, just after the Battle of Geonosis, I got married to Senator Padmé Amidala and, about a month ago, she gave birth to my twin children; Luke and Leia. The three of them are currently on Naboo."

Windu was surprised; Obi-Wan could feel it through the Force. "You're married," he repeated, "and the father of twin children."

"Yes," replied Anakin. "I would have told you sooner but what with Order 66 and Palpatine being a Sith Lord, I didn't get the chance. Obi-Wan's right, this is as good a time as ever since you'll likely meet the twins when we reach Naboo."

"Never before in the last three thousand years of the Jedi Order has a Jedi fathered a child before, let alone twins. You broke the Jedi Code, Skywalker, but I think it would be best to wait to discuss what will happen to you," said Windu.

"Yes Master Windu."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"...In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years," the newly declared Emperor Palpatine's voice sounded over the holocomm. Bail was feeding the Senate Meeting live directly into Padmé's comlink and she was listening and watching the Senate meeting in the living room of the Naberrie home. Ahsoka was sitting nearby watching the twins as well as the message that Bail was sending Padmé.

"So this is how liberty dies," Padmé said sadly hearing the enormous applause that echoed through her comlink, "with thunderous applause."

"I can't believe he referred to us as traitors," Ahsoka protested. "We've done everything we could to safeguard the Republic. If anyone betrayed the Republic then it was him!"

Padmé sighed lowering the comlink. "I know," she said quietly.

"Padmé!"

Padmé glanced up to find Sola walked into the living room. "Yes Sola?" she said to her sister.

"Anakin's here."

Padmé stood up immediately before following Sola as she led the way out of the Naberrie household; Ahsoka stayed where she was to watch over the twins. The two sisters left the house and Padmé immediately saw her husband walking over to join them with Obi-Wan, who was supporting Jedi Master Mace Windu, just behind him.

"Ani," she gasped rushing forward but stopped a few feet away with a glance at the Jedi Master.

Anakin drew her into his arms before gently kissing her on the lips. "He knows," he murmured to the senator.

"He does?"

"I told him. I sense there's no point in keeping it a secret now, not with what happened to the Jedi," Anakin replied.

"Yes I heard. Palpatine declared himself the new Emperor and has turned the Republic into an Empire. He declared all Jedi traitors," Padmé admitted softly before she looked at Mace. "Let's get you inside. You look like you could use some rest. Sola, can you call Dr. Ryna?"

Sola nodded before slipping into the home and Padmé turned her gaze back to her husband, Obi-Wan and Mace. "Dr. Ryna is the Naberrie family's personal medic. No one on Naboo will know you're here, Master Jedi."

Mace nodded.

"How are Luke and Leia?" Anakin asked.

"They're fine, Ani, but Ahsoka said they felt the deaths of the Jedi. I also told her about us," Padmé said.

Anakin sighed. "I was going to tell her," he admitted, "but I didn't get the chance. If you'll excuse me, Senator…" Without waiting for a reply, Anakin dashed past her and into the home.

Padmé watched him go. "He's grown very fond of his children," she said to Obi-Wan, "especially Luke."

As if on cue, Anakin left the house rocking a sobbing Luke in his arms. "He woke up and started crying," Anakin explained to Padmé as he came to a stop at her side. "I didn't want him to wake up Leia so I brought him out here."

"I fed him and changed him already," Padmé said. "He's probably crying because he wants attention."

Anakin smiled, love glowing in his eyes before he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Luke's forehead. The little baby was still sobbing but he did snuggle closer to his father. "I haven't seen him since you left Coruscant. I think he missed me."

Padmé nodded. "Come in, all of you," she said before she led the way into the Naberrie household with her husband, Obi-Wan and Mace just behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 5**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Yoda and Palpy's duel, finding another rendezvous point and a decision is made**

**Darth: are you going to separate the twins?**

**Blaze: it goes with the plot I'm working out so yes I will**

**Darth: so what about Anakin and the others?**

**Blaze: oh I already have a plan (smirks mischievously) Please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n** This is the last chapter of this short story and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

**Chapter 6**

Yoda walked through what was left of the Jedi Temple with Shaak Ti at his side. The Togruta Jedi Master barely managed to survive the clones turning on her while she was on Utapau and had immediately returned to Coruscant onboard Grievous's personal ship. Yoda had met her outside of the Jedi Temple when they were confronted by the clones they used to fight alongside. The clones had immediately begun firing on them. After narrowly escaping the onslaught, they sought refuge within the ruins of the Jedi Temple but Yoda couldn't help but feel saddened at the many bodies that were lying scattered across the floor.

"Who could've done this?" Shaak Ti said gazing around with shock in her eyes.

"Did this the clones did," Yoda said. "Died from blaster wounds they did."

Shaak Ti walked around eyes narrowed. "There aren't as many younglings, Padawans and knights as I would have thought had the clones really decided to kill every Jedi in the temple."

"Warned they were ahead of time," said Yoda. "The only explanation that is. See what occurred we will on the security holorecording."

"I'm not so sure I want to see," Shaak Ti murmured but nevertheless followed Yoda as he led the way to one of the communications terminals that lay within the training room they had just entered, which only had three bodies lying outside it. He imputed the codes before watching as a holorecording of what occurred within the Jedi Temple began to play.

The hologram recording outlined what occurred before the 501st attacked, which covered Skywalker and Kenobi teaming up to get as many of the younglings out of the room as possible. Yoda tapped into the security cameras that looked over the hallway and watched as Masters Drallig, Nu and Che ordered Skywalker and Kenobi to leave with the younglings, which numbered around two-hundred if Yoda had counted correctly. He and Shaak Ti watched as Masters Drallig, Nu and Che were shot down by the clones before they made their way deeper into the temple, not bothering on looking for an alternate route out.

"Find the tunnel Skywalker and Kenobi used to get the younglings out the clones did not," Yoda said softly stopping the recording. "Alive are at least two-hundred younglings. Saved them Skywalker and Kenobi did."

"But where are they?"

"Escaped Coruscant they likely did." Yoda heaved a sigh. "Contact them you will, Master Ti, and join them."

Shaak Ti was silent, lekku twitching with concern. "What of you, Master Yoda?"

"Confront Palpatine I will," Yoda said. "Behind this he is. Told me so through the Force Master Windu did."

"Speaking of Master Windu, is he…?"

"Alive he is and with Skywalker and Kenobi. Where they are at I do not know."

"I'll find them, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you."

"And you as well, Master Ti," Yoda said before he walked off. He immediately made his way toward the Senate Building almost as soon as he left the Jedi Temple behind. He knew Shaak Ti would leave Coruscant on the next available flight if she didn't take the shuttle she 'borrowed' from General Grievous. While Yoda made his way to the Senate Building, he contacted Senator Organa. Perhaps the Senator will know where Skywalker and Kenobi went when they left Coruscant.

"Master Yoda, this is a pleasant surprise. I am glad to hear that you are all right," Organa's voice sounded over the comlink.

Yoda heaved another sigh. "All right the Jedi Order is not however," he admitted. "Going to the Senate Building to confront the Emperor I am." Yoda had heard Palpatine's announcement over the holonet when he returned to Coruscant. "Wish to know where Skywalker and Kenobi are I do."

"I would tell you if this was a secure channel, Master Yoda," Organa said apologetically, "but Masters Windu, Skywalker and Kenobi made me promise to tell no one unless the channel was secure. We don't want word of their whereabouts reaching Palpatine's ears."

"A smart move that is," Yoda decided. "Figure out their location later I will. Right now, focus on defeating Palpatine I must."

"If you need any help, Master Yoda, contact me and I'll help you to the best of my ability," Organa said. "I do not agree with what Palpatine did to the Jedi Order so I will help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you I do, Senator Organa. A lift to the Senate building I could use if it is possible."

"I'll be there in a moment, Master Yoda."

A moment turned out to be five minutes but Organa kept his word and was soon landing a speeder in front of Yoda. Yoda hopped into it and Organa immediately flew off toward the Senate Building. "Just call me if you need help, Master Yoda," Organa said.

"I will," replied Yoda before he leapt out of the speeder and immediately made his way toward the rotunda that was the main building within the Senate. He walked into the office where Sidious was standing in front of his desk with his back to the Jedi.

"Master Yoda…you survived," Sidious sneered turning hate-filled yellow eyes to the little green Jedi Grand Master.

Yoda placed his three-fingered hands one on top of the other on his gimer stick. "Surprised?" he declared.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side," Sidious hissed lashing out with Force lightning and Yoda immediately stretched out his hands to catch the lightning. The hate and fury behind the lightning was enough to send Yoda skidding a few meters backwards but he managed to hold his own against the onslaught.

Sidious curled his lip into a hate-filled sneer as he broke off the lightning. "I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. At last, the Jedi are no more," he snarled.

"Not if anything to say about it I have!" Yoda replied using the Force to fling Sidious across the room and across his desk.

"At an end your rule is, and not short enough was it."

Sidious snarled in fury but his eyes held a panic as if he had just realized that he was faced with the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, the Jedi with more than 900 years of experience. He fled toward the door but Yoda leapt in front of him and prevented him from leaving before he ignited his lightsaber.

"If so powerful you are…why leave?" he asked calmly.

Sidious snarled igniting his lightsaber. "You will not stop me!" he hissed.

"Faith in the dark side of the Force, misplaced it may be," was all Yoda said in reply before he blocked the blow as Sidious slammed his crimson blade down on Yoda. The two of them sparred back and forth across the office but it wasn't long before their duel took them outside of the office and into the Senate chamber.

Yoda did his best to fend off the Sith Lord's furious attacks but Sidious was determined to kill him and so kept coming at him. In spite of his age, Yoda quickly realized that Sidious was a force to be reckoned with. He would not underestimate the Sith Lord however, nine-hundred years of experience taught him to never underestimate an opponent.

Sidious was, by nature, a coward and so sought other ways to kill Yoda. He tossed Senate pods at Yoda, which Yoda deflected back with the Force, and used Force lightning before attacking with his lightsaber whenever he thought Yoda was distracted. However, Yoda was very attuned with the light side of the Force and so sensed the Emperor's attack before it came and he blocked the blow easily.

"Everything went as I planned it," Sidious cackled. "The Sith are once again in control of the galaxy."

"Not for much longer," Yoda said catching another blow before landing lightly on his feet on another pod when Sidious landed a Force push against him.

Sidious's lips curled into a sneer. "You Jedi fool," he sneered before he tossed another Senate pod at Yoda who leapt up to dodge it. However, another pod came sailing at him and Yoda didn't have enough time to dodge it. The pod crashed into him and he was sent flying to the ground before landing with a _thud_ that stunned him.

Yoda was out of breath and winded; he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Palpatine after a fall like that. _No choice I have. Retreat I must,_ he thought crawling away before climbing into a ventilation shaft. He quickly made his way down the ventilation shaft, head down and breath coming out in short gasps.

"Into exile, I must go," he murmured to himself as he sent a distress signal to Organa's comlink. "_Failed,_ I have."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ahsoka stepped out of the Naberrie household to get some fresh air. The home was a bit more crowded than usual with the twins, Master Obi-Wan and Master Windu staying there for the time being and Ahsoka felt that it was too stuffy for her tastes. As she sat cross-legged on the beach, she was surprised when her comlink beeped and she glanced at it before pulling it out and activating it.

"Tano," she said into it.

"Ahsoka? I am glad you picked up. I have been trying to get a hold of Master Kenobi and Skywalker but was unable to," a familiar female voice sounded at the other end of the comlink. Ahsoka recognized it immediately.

"Master Ti?" she asked.

"Yes. Master Yoda told me to rendezvous with you. Where are you?"

Ahsoka hesitated. "Let me get my master," she said before she put Shaak Ti on hold and dashed back into the Naberrie household.

"Master Skywalker," she called stepping into the living room.

Anakin glanced up from where he was helping Padmé finish changing the twins. "What is it, Ahsoka?" he asked. "I thought you were getting some fresh air."

"I was but Master Ti contacted me," Ahsoka said. "She said she was trying to contact you and Master Kenobi but was unable to reach you."

Anakin frowned. "I think I might have turned my comlink off," he admitted before glancing at Obi-Wan who was checking his comlink.

"I did not hear it go off," Obi-Wan admitted.

Windu grunted lifting himself into a sitting position. Dr. Ryna had healed the most of his wound before assuring everyone else that Windu would heal just fine on his own so long as he rested. "It is nice to hear that Master Ti survived," he said.

"She's told me that Master Yoda told her to rendezvous with us but I don't think we should meet here."

"It wouldn't be a good idea no," agreed Obi-Wan. "The best thing I can think of is to leave Naboo before the Emperor figures out that we have come here."

"Where will we go?" Padmé asked.

"We?"

"I am not leaving my children," Padmé declared.

"That is something we will have to discuss when we get to wherever we will rendezvous," Windu said. "It is too dangerous to keep the twins together; their Force presence together is so powerful that I am surprised the Emperor doesn't already feel it."

Ahsoka noticed that Windu's words caused Anakin and Padmé to pale and fear to crawl across their eyes. "Shouldn't we worry about that later?" she asked before either parent could reply.

"Yes, we will discuss this when we get to another rendezvous point," said Obi-Wan standing up.

"But where shall we go?"

"An Outer Rim planet," Obi-Wan said eyes narrowed in thought. "Somewhere the Emperor won't think to look for us."

"What about Polis Massa?" Windu suggested. "It's remote, far away from any major trade routes, and it's friendly toward Jedi. I think it might be our best bet."

Since no one had another planet they could think of, they agreed to go to Polis Massa. Ahsoka brought Shaak Ti off hold before informing her that they would be rendezvousing on Polis Massa in the Outer Rim. Shaak Ti acknowledged her words and Ahsoka disconnected the transmission before putting her comlink away.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Polis Massa was a small world and Master Windu was correct; the people who lived on the planet were friendly to the Jedi. They accepted the Jedi's arrival and promised to keep their arrival on Polis Massa a secret from the newly formed Empire. Anakin couldn't help but feel relieved at that; it meant that there was less of a chance that Palpatine would find them.

Yoda and Shaak Ti had joined them a day after they arrived. Yoda sighed as he sat at the head of the conference table. "Unable to defeat Palpatine was I," he said softly. "Got the better of me he did. Underestimated him I believe I did."

"We all underestimated him, Master Yoda," Anakin said. "We all didn't see him for what he truly was." He was holding Luke in his arms; he found he couldn't bear to part with the child whose future self had been what prevented him from going to Palpatine's aide and, likely, securing his future as Darth Vader in stone. His beloved son was correct when he told Anakin that he was confident he would be able to save Anakin before he even fell.

_Thank you, my son. I promise you that the future you lived in will turn out differently. We will not be separated as we were in your future and I pray I will not become Darth Vader as I did in your future, _Anakin thought gazing at the little baby he held in his arms. He lowered his head before gently pressing his lips to the baby's forehead, not caring anymore if the other Jedi saw him.

"Go into exile I will, to Dagobah," Yoda said although Anakin noticed his beady eyes were trained on him. "However, the twins another story they are. Too powerful together they are. Separate them we must."

"They're our children," Padmé, who was holding Leia in her arms, exclaimed. "We won't let you decide their fate without our consent!"

"Padmé," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, "Master Yoda's correct. If we keep the twins together then they'll be in even more danger than if we separate them. Palpatine will sense them almost immediately the longer they are together."

Anakin let out a long sigh. "I hate to say it, Padmé," he said, "but Obi-Wan and Master Yoda are correct. If Palpatine senses Luke and Leia then he will either kill them or try to turn them to the dark side."

Padmé's lips pressed together and tears appeared in her eyes. "I don't want them to be raised separately," she whispered.

"Neither do I, love, but it's their safety that we need to think about."

"Fatherhood has definitely changed you, master," Ahsoka admitted with a faint smile.

Anakin smiled faintly back at his apprentice before looking down at his son who chose that moment to wake up and gaze around with big blue eyes.

"Separate them we will," Yoda said finally. "Hide the rest of us will as well."

Luke whimpered and Anakin glanced down at his son who was gazing up at him with tear-filled blue eyes. "Shhh, it's okay, son, it's okay," he whispered gently before he pressed his lips to Luke's forehead and added, "I will not let you be raised without me, my son, not again."

He thought he had spoken softly but, apparently, he was wrong for Shaak Ti asked, "Again?"

Anakin glanced up in confusion before he realized everyone had heard the words he thought he had whispered. Sighing and shifting his grip on his son, Anakin began to explain what occurred after the Battle of Coruscant.

"That was the main reason why I didn't go to Palpatine's aid even though he promised me he could help save Padmé, who was never in any danger since she gave birth early. I believe Luke coming to the past to speak with me changed the future to where Padmé gave birth early, thus stopping my visions of her dying in childbirth. He was the one that told me of what I would become should I help Palpatine and how I would never really know him in his future. I saved his life in the end, Masters, but I knew nothing about him when I died. Now that I have the chance to raise my son into the fine man I know he will become, I'm going to take it."

"If we have to separate the twins," Padmé said before the Jedi Masters could reply, "then I would suggest that one parent go with each. Anakin can go with Luke and raise him, teach him and make sure he knows about me and his twin sister while I take Leia and do the same thing."

"That is a good plan," said Obi-Wan. "I can go with Anakin. Our Force presences should be able to hide Luke from anyone who would wish to find them. Palpatine already knows we're still alive but I don't think he'll be able to pinpoint our location, not without how vast the galaxy is."

"I can go with Padmé," Ahsoka put in. "We can find someplace to hide out and I can protect them as best as I can. Plus, I can hide my Force presence so Palpatine won't sense me."

"Return to Naboo you will not be able to, Senator Amidala," Yoda said glancing at Padmé. "Hide anywhere but your homeplanet you must. Disguise your appearance you will have to as well."

"What about Alderaan?" Bail said suddenly. "Padmé can come with us and she and Breha could team up to raise Leia. We can make it seem as though Leia's our daughter, to prevent suspicions from arising, and Padmé will still be there to be a mother to Leia."

"A good plan that is," Yoda agreed. "Act as a nanny or nurse Ahsoka can. Disguise your appearance slightly you must, Padawan, however."

"I understand," Ahsoka said.

"What about Luke?" Windu asked. "Where will he, Skywalker and Kenobi go?"

"To family they will go," Yoda said.

Anakin groaned the instant he realized what Yoda was going to say right before he said it.

"Return to Tatooine you must, Skywalker," Yoda said. "Think you will return there Palpatine will not. Stay with your family you will."

"Owen's going to be so thrilled by this," Anakin said sarcastically before he added more seriously, "but, seriously, Master Yoda. My stepbrother doesn't exactly like me."

"His brother you are, Skywalker," Yoda said. "Accept you he will."

"You hope."

Yoda sighed. "The only safe place for your son it is, Skywalker. If wish to stay with your son you do then return to Tatooine you must."

Anakin resisted the urge to sneer angrily. _Blackmail, Master Yoda? I never thought you had it in you,_ he thought but bit his lip to prevent himself from speaking his thought out loud. "Very well, Master Yoda," he said out loud.

"Now, find someplace for you two to hide we must, Master Windu, Master Ti," Yoda said glancing at the dark-skinned Jedi Master and the Togruta Jedi Master.

"I can hide out on Felucia," said Shaak Ti, "and I can hide my Force presence."

Yoda nodded to acknowledge Shaak Ti's words.

"I believe I may be able to return to my homeworld," Windu said. "After all, Palpatine still thinks I'm dead. If I lie low then I should be able to avoid detection for a while on Haruun Kal."

Yoda nodded. "Decided it is then," he said.

"If I may say," Bail said suddenly, "I think it might be a good idea to wipe Threepio's memory."

"What? Why?" Anakin asked.

"He's a blabber mouth, master," Ahsoka said. "I don't think we want the Emperor discovering all of us and where we are and that some of us whom he thought dead actually survived."

Anakin grimaced though he knew his Padawan was correct. "All right," he said. "I'll wipe his memory before we leave Polis Massa. However, I don't think we need to worry about Artoo, Artoo can keep a secret."

Bail nodded. "I suggest that both of them be placed in our care," he said.

"A good idea this is," Yoda agreed. "Decided it is. Go with you, Senator Amidala, Padawan Tano and the little one to Alderaan the droids will."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Then concluded this meeting is," Yoda said before adding, "However, speak with you alone, Master Kenobi, I wish to."

Obi-Wan looked confused but nodded before following Yoda as the Jedi got to his feet and, leaping off the table, led the way out of the room.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

_"I have the high ground."_

_ "You underestimate my power!"_

_ "Don't try it."_

_0 o 0 o_

_ "You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."_

_ 'I hate you!"_

_ "You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you."_

_0 o 0 o_

_ "If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."_

_ "He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"_

_ "No, I am your father."_

_0 o 0 o_

_ "You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."_

_0 o 0 o_

_ "Now, you will die!"_

_0 o 0 o_

_ "Father, please!"_

_0 o 0 o_

Anakin sat up sharply in his bed on the star cruiser he, Luke and Obi-Wan were currently taking to Tatooine, the cry of agony that echoed in his mind brought Luke's words roaring into his mind. He knew, beyond a doubt, that he had seen the future Luke told him about, including some events that Luke didn't tell him about due to the fact that he probably didn't know them. However, Anakin did understand one thing; he understood why he was in that black suit in Luke's future, the first two parts of his dream had showed him what occurred to cause him to end up in that black suit Luke had mentioned.

However, it was the last image of his dream that would forever haunt his mind. Luke had painted the picture in his mind when he first spoke of when Palpatine was electrocuting him but seeing the vivid image himself was even worse than hearing about it.

To make matters worse, Anakin had no idea as to why he was now seeing the future Luke had told him about. He thought he had prevented that future by not turning to Palpatine; so why did this dream come into his mind now? What was it trying to tell him?

_These memories, Ani, are only to make sure you remember what you did in the future your son lived through,_ a soft familiar voice whispered and Anakin looked around before his eyes went wide with he spotted a shimmering Force ghost of someone he did recognize.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Qui-Gon, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon smiled gently. _Just after your son's Force ghost left you after the Battle of Coruscant, he came to me. He asked me to speak to you after you made your decision. He wanted me to tell you that you will never truly forget what happened in that alternate future for it'll help prevent you from ever becoming Darth Vader,_ he replied silently. _Besides, I have been speaking with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan, teaching them of what I accomplished when I became one with the Force. I am willing to teach you this should you be willing to learn._

"What is it?" Anakin asked curiously now fully awake although the dream, like Luke's words, would forever be imprinted in his mind.

_How to maintain your conscious self when you become one with the Force,_ replied Qui-Gon.

"That's possible?"

_Your son and I would not have been able to talk to you if it wasn't, _was all Qui-Gon said in response.

Anakin blinked; he hadn't really thought about how it was that Luke was able to speak with him when it was obvious he had become one with the Force while on Dathomir. "I'd like to learn," he said quietly.

Qui-Gon nodded. _I will teach you as I will teach Obi-Wan and Yoda. But, for now, you should focus on your son._ Then, he was gone and Anakin heard crying coming from the crib the people of Polis Massa were kind enough to place within the ship they had borrowed to go to Tatooine. He got to his feet before making his way over to the crib where his baby boy was wide awake and crying with tears streaming down his face.

Anakin bent down before gently lifting the baby into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, little one, it's okay," he whispered gently rocking his baby back and forth. Luke continued to cry and Anakin briefly wondered if the baby was hungry. He didn't think the baby needed his diaper changed, it certainly didn't smell like it.

Anakin carried his son out of the small quarters he had claimed as his own when he and Obi-Wan borrowed the ship from Polis Massa. Since there was only enough room for one quarter, Obi-Wan decided to sleep in the main hold of the ship and Anakin could see his former master fast asleep as he entered the hold.

He, being careful to avoid waking his master up, made his way to the area where the pack of supplies Padmé had given him lay. He remembered the conversation he had with his wife just before they left Polis Massa.

_"All you have to do is feed him, change him when he needs it, bathe him when you can, make sure he gets enough sleep and give him medicine if he starts coughing. The doctor said that he's healthy so he shouldn't be sick but you'll have to give him constant attention," said Padmé. "I remember Ryoo and Pooja when they were that young. They had Sola up as early as three in the morning taking care of them. You must always put their needs before your own, Anakin."_

With Padmé's words in mind, Anakin shifted his grip on Luke as the baby continued to cry. It was while he was feeding his baby boy, which instantly caused him to quiet down, that Obi-Wan woke up.

"Did I wake you, master?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan rolled onto his side and sat up before checking the time.

Obi-Wan yawned. "It was about time I got up anyway," he said. "How's Luke?"

"Hungry," Anakin said with a faint smile. "He woke up crying about fifteen minutes ago but the instant I gave him the bottle Padmé gave me he stopped crying."

Obi-Wan stood up before stretching and making his way into the cockpit.

"Master…" Anakin began following Obi-Wan into the cockpit.

"Anakin, you may as well call me Obi-Wan, or Ben as I'm going to go by while we're on Tatooine. It'll actually be better if you do."

Anakin flushed but nodded. "All right, Obi-Wan." The name felt weird on Anakin's tongue as he was so used to calling the man who was like a brother to him 'master'. "I spoke with Master Qui-Gon just before Luke woke up."

"Yes, Qui-Gon told me he wanted to speak to you," Obi-Wan said sitting in the pilot's seat and Anakin, still holding his baby boy in his arms, sat down in the co-pilot's seat before turning it to face his former master.

"He told me that it was possible to maintain my conscious self whenever I become one with the Force," Anakin said. "And then he said that that was why he and Luke were able to speak to me. I guess it never occurred to me before today that Luke, technically speaking, had become one with the Force before he came to speak to me."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Qui-Gon told me that as well when he spoke wiht me." He turned his attention back to the ship's navigational console, "We should be dropping out of hyperspace in one standard hour," he said.

Anakin grimaced. "Great, I really thought I'd never see the dustball again. And I don't even know if Owen will let Luke and I stay with him," he said.

"I'm sure he will. You are his stepbrother, Anakin."

"I suppose so."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Emperor Palpatine stood the bridge of the Star Destroyer eyes half-closed, hood obscuring his facial expressions, as he examined the preparation being made to his ultimate weapon, the weapon that will forever secure his reign over the Galactic Republic, the weapon that will prevent a rebellion from ever forming; the Death Star.

A sinister sneer crossed Palpatine's face as he opened his eyes fully and examined the metal frame of the Death Star that floated above him. All he needed to do now in order to secure his reign would be to find an apprentice whom he will train until the time came when he would take the one man he wanted all along as his apprentice.

Anakin Skywalker.

Palpatine's lips curled into a sneer. _Skywalker was supposed to become my apprentice,_ he thought angrily, _but something happened, something that the Force refuses to show me, to change that. Now I will have to find someone to replace him. However, if I do get the chance to have Skywalker as my apprentice then I will take it. All I would have to do is have Skywalker take out the apprentice I will take now and that will be the end of it. For now, however, I must find a new apprentice._

However, Palpatine did not know where to look to find an apprentice.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Padmé followed Bail while holding Leia gently in her arms. The two of them had arrived on Aldera an hour earlier and now they were heading toward where Breha was located. One of the aides within the palace had told Bail that his wife was last seen on the balcony and that was where they were heading. Padmé had altered her appearance en route to Alderaan; her hair had been cut short and died black and she was dressed in Alderaanian clothes that would help her blend in with the people of Alderaan.

Bail had said that he doubted he would be able to recognize Padmé if he didn't already knew who she was. Padmé hoped that that would help; she had also changed her name to Kali Organa, descent cousin to Bail Organa. Leia's name remained the same since no one knew that Leia was hers and Anakin's daughter but she took Bail's last name. Ahsoka had also changed her name to Ayana Nix and took off her Padawan braid before getting rid of anything that would distinguish her as a Jedi although she did keep her lightsabers close at hand just in case.

Bail, Padmé and Ahoska, who was bringing up the rear of the group, stepped onto the balcony and Breha glanced up before smiling. "Bail, welcome back," she said warmly to her husband as she stood up.

"It's good to be back," Bail admitted drawing his wife into his arms and gently holding him. "Come inside, there is much we have to tell you."

Breha nodded before following Bail as he led the way into the house.

A while later, Breha was gazing at Padmé in shock while Bail finished explaining what happened after he was positive the room in which they were speaking was secure. "And Master Yoda thought it would be best for the twins to be separated so Leia came with Padmé here to Alderaan while Luke went to Tatooine with his father," Bail finished. "Ahsoka," he nodded at Ahsoka, "will stay here as well. Also, to make sure word of Ahsoka and Padmé being on Alderaan doesn't reach the Emperor, we've decided to alter Padmé's appearance and give them both new names."

"That might be best," Breha agreed before she looked at Padmé. "May I see Leia?"

Padmé nodded before gently handing Leia to Breha who smiled gently at the baby girl. "I've always wanted a baby girl," she whispered sadly.

"I know she's not yours," Padmé said gently, "but I would greatly appreciate it if you helped me raise her."

"Thank you," Breha said softly handing the baby back to Padmé.

The sun rose above the Alderaanian mountains and Padmé lifted her gaze to the sky as dawn began to crawl across the landscape.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Anakin held Luke close to his heart as he followed Obi-Wan across the sandy landscape toward the Lars homestead. It had been three long years since Anakin had set foot on the home where his mother lived for a short while until she was kidnapped and killed by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin closed his eyes before rocking his son, the motion soothed him, when the Tusken Raider's guttural yowls echoed in his mind. Obi-Wan glanced at him with concern in his gray blue eyes but said nothing as he continued to walk across the sandy land. The suns were still beyond the horizon but Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before the suns would appear.

Beru was outside when Anakin and Obi-Wan approached and she glanced up as the two of them came to a stop in front of her. "I'll go get Owen," she said softly before she walked over to join Owen who was working on a vaporator nearby. Owen glanced up before his eyes narrowed as he walked over to join them.

"Anakin," he greeted Anakin. "And who might this be?"

"This is Ben," Anakin introduced Obi-Wan by the nickname Obi-Wan had decided to go by. "And this is my son, Luke."

Luke woke up at the sound of his name before gazing around, taking in the new surroundings with wide curious eyes.

Owen glanced at the baby with a gentle expression on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked finally lifting his head.

Anakin sighed before he explained what happened in the Republic. "Luke was in danger," he admitted softly, "so we agreed to come to Tatooine, as it was far enough away from the Republic that no one would think to look here for him, if they even knew about him. Ben's here to help protect Luke and I'm here because I am his father. However, I don't have a place to stay and I was hoping, since we are stepbrothers, if you would be willing to let my son and I stay here."

_Nicely spoken Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said silently through their bond.

Owen was silent for a long moment as he examined Anakin and Luke with narrowed eyes. "What do you say, Beru?" he asked glancing at his wife.

"I think we should, dear. No child should have to live without a home and we are family," said Beru softly.

Owen sighed. "All right," he said finally, "but I don't want any Jedi business in my home."

Anakin bristled but Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder soothingly. "I am sure Anakin will abide by your terms, Mr. Lars," he said politely before he looked at Anakin. "I will stay close enough to help you if you need it but also far enough to where I won't interfere."

Anakin turned to gaze at his former master. "All right, Ben," he said quietly. He watched as Obi-Wan nodded a goodbye before turning around and walking away. He turned his gaze to Beru and Owen who were talking quietly with each other and glanced at the beautiful baby boy he held in his arms.

The suns rose up, casting light that immediately chased the darkness away, as dawn broke over Tatooine signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the last chapter**

**Darth: I thought you were going to do an epilogue**

**Blaze: I was going to do an epilogue but I decided that I will start the novel and if anyone wants to know about a specific character in the AU version of ANH then they just have to ask and I may do a short story describing who the character is and how he or she came to be**

**Darth: he or she?**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet though I have a good idea of who it will be**

**Darth: So what's the next story called?**

**Blaze: **_**Shadowed Starlight**_

**Darth: ah and it'll cover and AU version of ANH?**

**Blaze: of course, I just said that. Here's the summary of **_**Shadowed Starlight**_** and please review the last chapter of this story and I will post the sequel as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**

**Shadowed Starlight**

Anakin's peaceful life with his son is about to end when Luke intercepts the stolen plans to the Emperor's greatest superweapon and they find themselves in a race against time to reach the rebellion whereas time may not be on their side...


End file.
